


Abduction of the Heart

by Wheretheyaoiat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abduction of the heart, Aquariums, Awkward Dates, Deep throat, Drinking, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hanamaki Takahiro POV, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Masturbation, Matsukawa Issei POV, Nerdiness, Oikawa Toru POV, Oral Sex, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stripping, Swallowing, Teasing, Truth or Dare, Tsunderes are always bottoms, Underage Drinking, Young Love, fantasies, i dreamt about aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheretheyaoiat/pseuds/Wheretheyaoiat
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime  is in love with Oikawa Toru.He has pined over him for years andhe has kept this to himself... till now





	1. The Day Hajime lost to Toru

**Author's Note:**

> This is a POV story from Iwa-chan's view.  
> I am going to switch back and forth each chapter going from Iwa-chan to Oikawa and maybe even some side characters.
> 
> I would like to make a shout out to my dear friend, X.  
> She helped me with the edit and spicing it up.
> 
> If you have any questions or comments please feel free to send me something!  
> I'm interested in your feedback considering this is the first time I am doing something like this.

I don’t like saying how I feel out loud. Otherwise the little power that I have in this situation would go to him. I have seen what he has done in the quest for more power. He has overworked and pushed himself to the brink of destruction. So it’s my selfish plea that I don’t tell him how I feel for the fear that he would do everything in his power to destroy my feelings.

We both are beings too selfish for something like love. Even if he did like me, which I highly doubt, we would destroy each other with our overwhelming selfishness. I would want all of him all of the time. I never want a moment that does not include Oikawa Toru.

There were so many things that he can do that I cannot. Toru has this way of making people trust him. The aura he carries could make anyone want to follow him. I don’t know if it was because his smile of perfect teeth or his mannerisms that were unfairly graceful. Maybe it was his scent—even when he was sweaty from a long day’s practice he smelled intoxicating. Every move he makes is like pure magic. A magic that I find myself weak and helpless to. A magic that fills me with such rage that I cannot possess. AlI the things that he could do I want more-

“Iwa-chan, you look like you’re thinking awful hard for someone with no brain.”

“Fuck off, Shittykawa.”

Toru chuckled lightly as I swung at him and missed. He dashed off to the side hiding behind Maki. He playfully stuck his tongue out at me. I bet his tongue is tender.

How could I be so in love with this idiot? He is seriously one of the biggest dunces to ever walk the Earth. There should be monuments dedicated to how much of a horrible person Oikawa Tooru is. They would be gigantic dick statues with his head as, well, the head.

“Come on, Iwa-chan I want to get home to watch the replay of the game!” Oikawa leaned in with a soft, devious smile. It sent a quick shiver through my bones. He was up to something. Though, it’s a smile I admit to seeing under the sheets at night when I’m by myself. The lust for power in his eyes was enough to make me surrender my whole body to him.

“I’m coming, Crappykawa.”

“You really shouldn’t use such bad language Iwa-chan! This is why all the girls are afraid of you!”

I don’t care if they are afraid of me.

“You’ll never get a girlfriend like that Iwa-chan.” Toru looked at me with a slight twist in the expression, like he had a whiff of something unpleasant. It was smile that did not reach his eyes. They were missing that usual spark. It looked more like a smile you make when you are in pain and trying to reassure someone else you were alright. I noticed only because I had known him for so long, but it was just a flicker, and I guess this wouldn’t be the first time my imagination tricked me. He said something under his breath that sounded like “It really is such a shame.”

Toru dropped his argument and continued to walk chuckling as he began telling a story about something that happened in class. I listened, not to his words, but to the rhythm of his voice. How it pleasantly strummed my heart. His voice was not that deep but it flowed through each sound elegantly. He had a way of making every syllable carry importance and power. He could probably make random noises and it would still be just as pleasant to listen to. My favorite was the way he made certain sounds lull a little longer—yet something about it made me eager.

“Ah! Iwa-chan! I almost forgot to tell you!” His voice went to a higher pitch that was too adorable for his seemingly cool aesthetic.

“Hm.”

“Well don’t sound so interested!” He pouted at me pursing his damn fucking perfect lips, which I wanted nothing more than to nibble on.

“Just tell me already, dumbass.”

“Well remember how I had that girlfriend?”

Oh yeah, that horse-faced bitch —“Yeah, she seemed like a nice girl...”

“Well she broke up with me. She said something really crazy about you.” Tooru didn’t look at me as he said that and just continued to turn around the corner that led to our houses, like we had done for years.

“Well?” My annoyance evident at the obvious trap he was luring me into.

“Oh, never mind. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” He hummed a little exaggerated as he skipped to his front door. “See you tomorrow!”

“I thought we were watching the game together?”

“Iwa-chan! You want more time with me how sweet!! Come on in then!!” He had a very welcoming smile as he opened the door and waved me in.

“Like hell I would want to spend more time with your—Mr. Oikawa! Nice to see you again, sir!”

Toru’s dad was Toru in 20 years. He was a little gray but nothing short of charming. Unlike Toru he was warm and inviting to everyone with no ulterior motive other than the kindness of his heart. He stood there in the doorway with a pleasant smile. He must’ve heard Toru yammering from around the corner. Toru was always so loud.

“Hey, Dad! Iwa-chan was going to stay the night and watch some games with me! Is there enough dinner for him?”

Toru’s dad pleasantly replied “Of course! There is always room for Hajime in our home!”

“Thank you for the invitation, sir.” As I thanked him Toru turned with an evil grin signaling that he had won this round. I’m going to hit him later for that fucking beautiful smug grin!

After dinner we headed upstairs to Toru’s room while his parents decided to go to karaoke with some friends. We were alone in the house, and I felt my usual anxiety that came with this alone time spike. It was a type of panic that was surprisingly soothing because it meant that I would have him all to myself—something I hated and loved in the same breath. These were the hardest times to be around him because there was no one to deflect to.

“Let’s watch the match!” He walked over to the TV attempting to pull out the DVD along the way. “Aw dammit...”

Instead, in an uncharacteristic lack of elegance, the contents of his bag fell to the floor and scattered. He sucked his teeth as he got down on his knees to start picking things up. His sweatpants tighten around his perky bum as he stretched down to gather his things. It was such a lovely sight, and there was no way that he could see me staring bent over like that. He turned to look over his shoulder at me, arching his back in a way that sent a familiar wave of desire through every part of my body.

“Hey, Iwa-chan can you at least help me pick up my things?!”

“Tsk, you’re so irritating.” I said aloud, though mainly towards my bubbling libido.

I helped him pick the things off the floor. He had all sorts of crap in his bag: his white knee supporter, still slightly damp from sweat; his clothes from practice, which were unfolded and musky; little things like a notebook with his workout regimen chartered out to the letter; some random pins, which I could only assume were from one of his many irritating fans; and a box of—

My heart sank. The sharp pain in my chest intensified as I stared at the little square horror in my hand. I can’t even think about what's in my hand or it becomes more real. Fuck. It’s not like I didn’t know he needed these for his “activities”. I mean he even bragged about them from time to time, but it was a whole other feeling of turmoil to see the evidence in my hand. To think that something as casual as helping him pick things up from his stupid fucking gym bag could shatter my heart, that asshole. 

“Whoops! Iwa-chan looks like you found my condoms! I totally forgot that I had those in there.” Toru playfully chuckled as he grabbed them from my hand and tossed them on the bed.

I don’t know why I felt the need to add salt to the wound, but I went ahead and asked, “You never did tell me what your ex said.”

“Huh?” Toru looked at me his eyebrows slightly higher and his mouth forming an “o”, a stupid expression that still made my breath catch in the back of my throat for a second.

“You dipshit! You were talking about it right before we came inside the house!” I could feel the heat creeping up my face, hoping my stabbing embarrassment came off as anger. I felt pathetic asking about the random comment “horse-face” said to him.

“Ah, yeah! She said that I should’ve gotten rid of my boyfriend before I got her as a girlfriend!” Toru said this while laughing! He seemed to be enjoying the joke. “Isn’t that the stupidest thing you’ve ever heard?” 

I didn’t think it was possible for the wound to be carved even deeper still, but it did. How could such simple words from a pair of damn fucking perfect lips make me feel so insignificant?

He sat at the edge of his bed with his hand on his stomach all while still laughing at his horrible joke. That idiotic bastard. This now breathy laugh, which was slightly out of his elegant character, was actually one of my favorite things. Guess I’m still the idiot.

Breathe, Hajime, breathe.

“Yeah, that is pretty stupid,” was all I could manage to say in this situation.

Toru stopped laughing, wiping a slight tear from the corner of his eye, “Like you and I would ever be a couple. I would need to be with someone more seductive, especially if it was a guy.”

He smiled at me with a glimmer in his eyes. It was the type of look he gave other players on the opposite side of the net, but with something else. This bastard was fucking with me as usual, but something told me there was something more. It was probably my stupid imagination again. I looked him, and this fucker had the nerve to wink.

I don’t know what possessed me, but this was the last straw. Something inside me snapped, and I closed the space between us and looked down over him on the bed. He looked up at me, pursing those damn lips. He licked them lightly so they shined. He sat up straight suddenly looking up at me. I stared deep into his eyes, and to my surprise, his gaze didn’t waver. I put my knee on the edge of the bed and shoved him down. I hovered over him and felt the heat radiating from his body.

It was in that moment that I realized just how precarious this position was. It was certainly not a position two childhood friends should be in. All the blind confidence I had in the last couple seconds was drained, and I was consumed by dread. I assumed Toru sensed this because when I began my retreat he flipped me so my back was against the bed, hard. A large, cunning smile split his face.

“Iwa-chan don’t you know the tsundere is always the bottom.”

I could feel his shirt dropping down and tickling my stomach. I could smell his hair products and his musk from practice. His hair fell towards me framing his face in a way I had never seen before. He looked like a new Toru. The Toru I only imagined of when I was alone. His thighs were on either side of mine, and his slightly rough hands held mine so that my arms were pinned over my head. The last thing I wanted to do was complain, but I think we were taking this joke a little too far. I tried to sit up but with no luck—his grip was so tight. He chuckled lightly as I squirmed under him.

“Let go of me, Shittykawa..”

“You started it! My my Iwa-chan I can’t believe that you’re gay for your childhood friend!” Toru’s face was curled into a devilish smile, and his eyes sparkled with some unrecognizable desire. He leaned in even closer, and I could smell the afternoon practice on his skin. He brushed his lips over my right ear, and a shiver ran through my body as he whispered, “Do you want to have some fun, Hajime?”

Looking at him in the eye was excruciating at this point, so I took refuge and stared at his collarbone, which was peeking through the top of his shirt. My body felt every agonizing syllable that I couldn’t help but curl my toes slightly. I felt myself getting harder and my nipples brush against my shirt. Although his question clearly stirred my body, it only made the pain in my chest harder to bare. It sounded like a damn taunt. In fact, it was almost vulgar. Another wave of some unnamed emotion sent tears to my eyes, and as they started to fall, I couldn’t help but yell my thoughts at him. 

“You are so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! FUCK! How can you be this impossibly selfish, you dick? Why are you fucking with me right now? If you could tell, then why? Why are you being so fucking shitty so —” The sob in my throat interrupted me, and I couldn’t help but look away from his collar bone. I couldn’t have any part of this sick bastard in my sight. I shut my eyes and turned my head to the side.

Toru was quiet, and the only thing that broke the silence in the room were my choked groans. He still held my wrists tightly, and I just wished he would let me go so I could ugly cry far away from this place. Far away from him, so I could just—A warm drop fell and slid down my cheek. But...It wasn’t mine…

I turned my face to look up at an Oikawa Toru in tears.

“Why the fuck are you crying?!”

Toru’s face was twisted in agony, and hot tears from his red face fell onto mine. He choked slightly, and then all his weight collapsed on top of me. There was nothing sexy about his dribbling nose or the fact that he was rubbing his leaking face on my chest.

“Why are you crying dumbass? Why—you don’t get to cry!”

Toru sat up again looking down furiously at me. “You are the stupid one Hajime! I have waited so long for this moment, and finally when it’s happening, you have to go and be so mean!! I thought you were finally inviting me in, and y-y-you just wanted to call me names again! You just want to make me feel bad! You suck! You are always—FUCK—I’m so mad that you are such a fucking blockhead!”

Finally, with that, Toru got off of me and laid down next to me on the bed. He was covering his face with his hands and continued sobbing into them.

This was something I thought I would never see. Oikawa Toru crying over something I said to him. I think I know what his words meant, yet I couldn’t help but need all the clarity in the world. I needed this moment to happen. To smack me right in the face because I could not afford to let my stupid imagination fuck with this real moment.

“What are you saying?” I didn’t have the strength to move. I felt the room would have started to spin, so I just turned my head. “Toru, what are you saying?”

Toru moved his hands and looked right past my eyes and into my soul “I love you. I lo-” he started to choke on his tears, again, and his chest pulsed rapidly as he tried to regain his breath. “I don’t mean like a friend. I mean—I am i-in—”

Please finish it. He continued to sob. I felt all my strength return, and I leaned over to him, putting my forehead to his, and begged, “Please finish it.”

“I’m in love with you. I have been for a really, really long time. I think maybe even for forever.”

I stared into his eyes, where tears continued to crawl out of. I was so dumbfounded. Speechless. This isn’t real. This is a dream. This is just my stupid, crazy imagination.  
I wasn’t the type of person to lack confidence. Actually, I knew the amazing talent I possessed. Yet, this man below me, crying his eyes out, always made me feel like the smallest person in the world. This man below me had the power to say one sentence or give me one look, and have me shatter into a million pieces. This man below me rarely laughed honestly and had a knack for causing trouble. Yet, no moment with him felt fake or forced.

I could honestly say,“I love you Oikawa Toru, since forever!”

A huge wide-mouthed smile cut through his sobs and fat tears and lit his face. I felt his arms stroke my chest, and he grabbed my shirt collar. He pulled me down on top him, and I felt those fucking perfect lips crash against mine. We kissed each other with a force that almost scared me because I felt he would devour me. I loved it. I wanted him to have everything. 

Toru moaned into me, and it only made me stick my tongue deeper into his warm and inviting mouth. We broke the kiss and gasped for air together. Adrenaline pumping and hearts racing from the nose dive we both just took. My body shuddered as I looked up into Oikawa Toru’s eyes and saw the world. I felt something graze my now apparent erection, and I looked down to see Toru’s hand stroking it softly, palming me.

He chuckled while biting that damn bottom lip,“Iwa-chan you should at least buy me dinner first before you go sticking this into my side.”

I felt overwhelming heat crawl up my chest onto cheeks only to realize that just a moment ago I had shoved my tongue into this damn pretty boy’s throat. Ah, fuck! I sprang back and proceeded to fall off the bed onto the ground. How lame am I?!

“Oh good! I thought you were getting too cool for a moment there, Iwa-chan” he sniffed back some snot pretending to be cool.

“Oh, fuck you!“

“I mean I was trying to but—”

“Fucking really?!” I spat the words at him.

He said nothing but winced in obvious discomfort.

I stared up at Toru, who was sitting on the bed. He pulled something from behind his back. The damn box of condoms from earlier. The box that caused this whole mess. Seeing them again sent a surge of pain through me as I couldn’t help but think of him with “horse-face”. Him with anyone that wasn’t me.

“I didn’t do anything with her.” Toru said looking down at the box then back at me. His face was stained with tears and some snot. Wiping his face, which didn’t really help much, he continued, “It says it all over your face that this was bothering you,” he emphasized by shaking the box, “I had a crazy dream last night, sort of like a premonition. Maybe it’s the aliens trying to tell me that today was the day, Iwa-chan!” Toru wiggled his eyebrows, and I practiced restraint by not knocking him upside the head.

I felt like he was attempting to make some sort of point, so instead of lashing at him, I kept my ‘What that fuck are you trying to say you dick?’ to myself.

“I guess I knew all along. I think before you even knew. I just tried to tell myself that if I kept going from girl to girl eventually one would mean to me as much as you do. This last one though...She was a little different. I had a much harder time pretending with her.” He looked down at the box fiddling with it as he sighed deeply, “If some girl, who thought she knew me, saw right through me, then I thought surely you, who knows me better than anyone, would see too.”

He wiped his face on his sleeve and directed his gaze towards me, without tilting his head up. I could see his cheeks were bright red.

“What was the dream about?”

He lifted up his head with a wobbly smile. Bingo. That was the exact question he wanted to hear.

“It was really simple actually. We were just sitting and talking. I don’t even know about what, but we were then on a spaceship and there were aliens and they were going to cut off your head and I screamed ‘don’t I love him!’ and then I woke up!”

This guy's imagination was worse than mine.

Toru looked rather pleased with himself. His eyes were still red but his face was all dried now. He gave me big toothy grin and tears started to fall again.

“Shit. Dammit. I'm so sorry I just-I am so, so happy! Iwa-chan said he loves me. I’ve never been so happy.”

Toru sniffled and hiccupped on his tears, this time with a smile.

I crawled over to him, and I felt like resting my head in his lap, it was warm. I looked up at him, the occasional tear going astray, and felt so happy I could cry too, but I’m not a little bitch.

I closed my eyes just listening to Toru curse under his breath. I felt a light touch on the back of my head, and then a big sigh brushed my ear. I felt a light kiss just above my ear from his soft, fucking perfect lips. I heard them part as he whispered softly, “I really love you, Hajime.”

Shit. He’s going to get all mushy about it now and talk about it. “I really fucking love you, too.”

I felt him nibble my ear. It was a sharp prick that made me open my eyes and pull my head away. 

“Ah, Iwa-chan you’re all red,” Toru giggled, covering his mouth. This bastard’s trying to be cute on purpose. Dick. It was working too. Shit. He wrapped his arms over my shoulders and pressed his forehead into mine.“How about we watch the game now?”

I looked up at him.

“Oh, shocked? You pervert! Forgot why we were here in the first place? I was serious about having to buy me dinner first!”

“Shut up you idiot!”

“Oh don't pout Iwa-chan. We’ll have some more fun another time.” He spoke a little deeper than normal, not his usual obnoxious flirting, and he finished me off with a tender peck on the lips.

Just as soon as it started, it was over. He stood up and walked over to the DVD player and queued up the footage. I stayed on the floor leaning my back against the side of the bed. Toru came over and sat down next to me with a plop.

I curled my hand into his and with a chuckle he pressed play. We watched the match, while he occasionally made wise-ass comments on how to take out specific players. It was a long match, and at some point Toru put his head on my shoulder. I quickly gave in, and put my head on his.

We sat there fingers intertwined until we both eventually drifted off to sleep.

I dreamt about aliens.


	2. Oikawa Toru's Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oikawa, I love it but not so loud we’re going to get caught.” He heaved the words onto my neck.
> 
> I muffled my words into his hand and he pulled it back slightly, “Isn’t it more fun if we do get caught.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took some time to release. I was traveling! 
> 
> I am already through a lot of chapter 3 so It should be up considerably sooner.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

When I woke up the game was still playing. The crap from my bag was scattered all over and Iwa-chan’s hand was still firmly gripping mine. I couldn’t help but stare at him. He was drooling a little bit and his face twitched slightly as he dreamt away. His black hair spiky but soft to the touch. He smelled like spring.

Iwazumi Hajime was everything that I was not. He was bold and fearless. He didn’t care if people liked him or not and that is exactly what makes him so approachable. He is an honest person that keeps me in check. Hajime was someone that I admired for so long. 

My heart fluttered just thinking of the previous night. I know it was a dirty trick to have him pick up the box but he just needed a little push. I guess I’ll tell him I’m a virgin when the time comes. I traced my lips with my hand fondly remembering his tongue in my mouth. I licked them slightly trying to remember how he tasted.

He stirred in his sleep. I lightly pulled my hand away, I could still feel his heavenly warmth as I crawled towards my bag. I quietly tried to clean up the rest of my things—

“What are you doing?”

I turned to see Hajime half awake. His left eye closed and his right one open.

“I’m just trying to clean up my mess. You’re so noisy Iwa-chan.”

His face turned into that sexy scowl that I loved. Truth be told I only rile him up because I like the face he makes— a little too much.

“Like I care what you do, Shittykawa!” His tone sent a shiver through my body and I couldn’t help but want to piss him off even more. Jesus, I can't wait to have angry sex with him. 

“Iwa-chan that’s not what it seemed like last night.” I playfully crawled over to him sticking out my tongue.

He stared back at me with a slight flush of red on his face. His ears were red, too. I just wanted to take a nibble out of his neck. To my surprise Hajime sprang forward and bit my tongue. He’s unnecessarily cool! It was a powerful bite but it didn’t hurt. It actually thrilled me and he placed his own tongue into my mouth, hard. I felt a hand on my back and it pulled me closer to him.

I’m not losing cool points to you! I straddled on top of him making sure he could feel how swollen my dick was on his abs. He let out a big sigh into my chest. His hands had both my ass cheeks firmly in his grip. His hands were so strong from all the spiking practice he did and I hope to whatever horny gods there are out there that he would spank me. I ran my fingers through his hair as I attempted to suck out his soul. I pulled back to look into his eyes and he held my gaze. I gave a flirty smile and he submitted looking off to the side. 

I win.

I have a bad habit of everything needing to be a competition— especially with him. He was capable of so many things. I couldn’t help but feel that if I lost I would never catch up to him. If I win then I can have him all to myself. This insecurity is something I try not to dwell on but for some reason with him my confidence is shaken. I wonder if I will be enough for him. 

I felt him slide his hand into my pants so the he could feel my ass with just my thin briefs between our flesh. If I let him take me now I will never say no. I want whatever’s left of our purity to hold on for a while. I want to be with Hajime when it was special. 

I pulled back out of the kiss, “I’m tired. Let’s go back to sleep.”

Hajime looked up at me with an annoyed face but not the usual one. It was a different kind of annoyed. His face looked like was holding back a beg. The Hajime I thought of dominating. 

“I’ll let you fondle my ass again some other time, pervert.” 

He sucked his teeth and shoved me off of him. 

I pulled at his hand as I lifted up the sheets. But, before I let him get in I put my hand out in front of him. I kept my eye contact as I slowly pulled my shirt over my head. I could see a flash of lust and then he continued to scowl again. 

What a lovely face. 

We crawled into bed together, I faced away from the middle of the bed and half expecting him to do the same. Instead he slid his hand down my arm curling his fingers in my own becoming a perfect big spoon. 

It felt almost perfect.

I stuck my but out just a little extra to really let him feel it. I heard a small groan behind me. Now, it was perfect. I went to bed with a smile and the man I love wrapping me tightly. 

When I woke up the next morning, there was an eerie chill up my back. I felt a wave of panic as I sat up in the bed. He wasn’t in the room. All the evidence from last night was gone. The contents of my bag were cleaned up. The TV was off and the room looked as it did every morning when I woke up. 

Did I imagine last night? Was it all just a dream? The rage I felt last night when Hajime dismissed my advance boiled again. It wasn’t rage. It was pure dread and I found myself struggling, just like last night, to not let it boil over. I could hear my heart in my chest about to explode. It was all a dream? I never got to tell him or kiss h— I put my hands to my lips remembering his soft lips. The taste of his tongue in my mouth it was now a bitter memory. 

It was all a dream. 

I felt the tears well up and fall down my face. I couldn’t make them stop but there was nothing in the room from last night, not even Hajime. I thought last night it finally happened. I couldn’t bring myself to get out of the bed but it wasn’t comfortable anymore. It was cold and had betrayed me with such wonderful images. I closed my eyes trying to remember them— they were so vivid too.

“What are you doing?”

I looked up to see Hajime standing there shirtless with a towel around his hips. His hair was damp and sticking to his forehead. What an angel. 

It was real!

“Hurry up or we’ll be late shittykawa. Your mom told me she made breakfast for your sorry ass.”

He turned his back to me going through his bag that, I didn’t see earlier by the door. His spine was displayed beautifully between his sculpted shoulders. His skin glistened and even from over here I could smell the fresh shower smell.

“You going to take a shower or what shithead?”

He was acting pretty normal. Why isn’t he being more affectionate like last night?

“Hey, Iwa-chan about last night.”

“Yeah, I know the drill I already put the DVD back in the case and in your bag.” Hajime spoke in his annoyed voice.

“That’s not what I was talking about.”

Hajime turned around pulling a shirt over his head, “Then what are you talking about?”

Is he fucking serious? I felt my excitement fall. I really just imagined that greatest night of my life. I could feel the dread rising again. I was going to— 

“Do you mean the having to take you to dinner first? Yeah, I guess you’re right. It would be better to slow down a bit.”

I looked up at him. He had fresh rosy cheeks and sucked his teeth as he turned around continuing to get ready. What an asshole! I picked up the pillow on my bed and threw it at him. It hit him with a nice thud and he quickly turned the highest level of pissed off! 

“What the fuck did you do that for?” His voice was sharp and filled with rage.

“You jerk! You left and when I woke up I thought that it was all a dream! Then, then you come in here and act like your normal jerk face self! I thought I dreamt the greatest night of my life! You asshole!” I shouted at him and some tears slightly betray me rolling down my cheek. 

He looked at me and his red rage was replaced with a rosy shade that meant he was embarrassed. He lowered his head and with a side glance looked over at me.  
“It was the greatest night of my life too.” It was almost a whisper but I heard it loud and clear and if I couldn’t hear it pounding violently in my ear I would’ve sworn my heart stopped. But, he wasn’t getting off the hook that easily.

I crossed my arms and pouted with a big “hmp”

Hajime looked over at me with eyes full of wonder. He slowly made his way towards me and stroked my head sweetly. He put both hands on either side of my face and kissed me lightly on the top of my head. I could feel him sniff my scalp quickly and I hoped that my hair products from yesterday still smelled nice. 

He spoke softly into my scalp “I’m sorry. I know just how wonderful last night was. I would be pretty upset too if I thought it never happened. How about I make it up to you?”

I said nothing while intently listening. 

“Let me plan out first date.”

I popped my head up just in time to see Hajime’s face beautifully rosy red. He tried to look cool by acting nonchalant and continued talking like he wasn’t being the ultimate sweetie bear.

“I just don’t want you doing anything crazy with the plans. So, I think I should plan it. That’s all.”

“Aw, Iwa-chan you can just say you want to spoil me that’s okay!” I gave him one of my flirtiest smiles and he grimaced.

“Shut up! Would you go get ready! We are going to be late!”

I couldn’t help but laugh. I grabbed my things for a shower and went for the door. When I grabbed the handle I had the sinking feeling again.

“Are you going to be here when I get back?”

“You’re going to the bathroom not Siberia? What the fuck is your problem?” Hajime looked really annoyed by my question.

“You were gone when I woke up!”

Hajime gave a very heavy sigh and then looked me right into my soul “Like I would ever leave you” before it could sound too nice he added “you idiot.”

That was all I needed to get through my shower. The steam relaxed me body and I giggled here and there thinking of how I would have Iwa-chan forever. We ended up making it to school right on time. I took my seat behind Maaki. Iwa-chan took his seat behind Mattsun. I couldn't help but watch Iwa-chan rummaged through his bag for his notebook and pen. The teacher started talking about something that I couldn’t listen to because I was too busy thinking of how much fun the rest of my life would be with Iwa-chan. I’m going to ravish him forever and— something landed on my hand.

It was a folded piece of paper. I opened it up and it had Maaki’s attempt at handwriting on it. The note said ‘Did you tell him about the aliens?’

Maaki was always a good friend. He had been there a lot of times when I was confused about how I felt. It was the same for him except with Mattsun. 

‘Yeah! It was amazing! He said he loved me! Outloud! It was the greatest night of my life! When are you going to tell Mattsun about your aliens?’

I placed the note in the back of his collar making him jump suddenly. Maaki let out an odd noise. I couldn’t help but chuckle into my hand.

“Is there a problem Hanamaki?”

Maaki stood up quickly “No, sir.”

The teacher looked unconvinced “Well, if you’re going to pass love notes to Oikawa then please do it more quietly.”

The whole class roared with laughter as Maaki attempted to shout how it wasn’t like that. There were only two people not laughing, Mattsun and Hajime. They both looked thoroughly annoyed by the comment but, it seems no one but me noticed. The teacher waved for the class to settle and then went back to talking about our vocabulary. I looked from the corner of my eye to see Iwa-chan taking notes with a blank face. Is he upset?

Maaki returned the note my desk ‘You asshole! You made me look like a shithead in front of Mattsun! I’m never telling him because he doesn’t have aliens! I can’t have him and I just accepted that! We all can’t be a perfect match like the two of you!’

Maaki meant for the words to sound spiteful but the thought of anyone for whatever reason thinking we were the perfect match made me fill with happiness.

‘Sorry. Sorry. I’ll help you look really cool in front of Mattsun later. Promise! But, Are you sure you don’t want to tell him he looked pretty annoyed just then?’

This time when I passed the note I did it nicely on the edge of his desk. He picked it up clearly still annoyed about being embarrassed. Maaki rose his head a little bit and I could tell that he was looking at Mattsun out of the corner of his eye. He scribbled something on the paper and then tossed it back.

‘So, tell me more about last night? Did you fuck?’

Oh, Maaki if you don’t learn to see then I can’t help you. Maaki had a bad habit of giving up on things that he decided wouldn’t work out. Number one thing on that list is Matsukawa Issei in big bold letters. I didn’t know how Mattsun felt about Maaki. We didn’t talk about things like that. Though, I could tell the way he looked at him meant something. I imagine it would be like if a less attractive version of myself looked at Hajime. 

I scribbled on the note and handed it back. 

Maaki was quick to reply, “Okay, fine. We’ll talk at lunch.”

The rest of our classes till lunch were just as boring. The only fun part was when Mattsun had to read a passage out loud in English and misread c’mon as semen. I’m sure all the blood in Maaki’s body ran to his dick. 

There was, however, a pleasant surprise at lunch. 

“Oikawa. Can I talk to you for a minute?” Hajime looked serious.

I nodded and I followed him out of the classroom. He walked ahead of me not saying anything. 

“Are you upset?”

He stopped suddenly I almost crashed into him. He didn’t turn around and he grunted slightly. How brutish. He continued to walk and before I knew it we were in the gym. It was empty except for the all the equipment waiting for our practice later. He continued until we were by the closest. 

As he opened the door he finally spoke, “How come you never write me notes in class?”

What?

“What?”

He turned around looking irritated his face rosy. He looked at me then away again.  
Holy shit he’s jealous. Jealous of Maaki! I couldn’t help but burst into laughter and this only seemed to upset him more. He grabbed me by the wrist pulling me into the closet. He left the door open so we weren’t in complete darkness. 

He fiercely kissed me. It was hot and filled with frustration. It was a little sloppy and I could feel his saliva coating my lips. He held my hands close to his chest. I could feel his heart pounding against them. Finally, he gasped for air pulling back from the kiss.

I laughed rubbing my nose against his, “Are you really jealous of Maaki?”

He looked me in the eyes without missing a beat “Yes, because someone else was called your boyfriend before I was.” 

I honestly think the world could have ended and I would be none the wiser. Everything in my body became numb except for my hands, only feeling his crazed heartbeat. It was the only reason why I knew I was not dreaming. In the silence of that pure moment I just stared into him. He looked back at me and with a smile he shocked me back to life. His face collided with mine and his body was so close. His kiss was different it wasn’t frustrated like the one before. This one was filled will love and as he nibbled on my lips I couldn’t help but get carried away. I pulled my hands free wrapping them around over his shoulders and around his neck. His hands ran down the sides of my body and stopped, grabbing my rear firmly. 

He really likes my ass. I can tell because he treats it like putty in his hands and when the I jolted from one of his firm grips he breathed heavily onto my neck. I flexed it in his hands and he grunted softly in my ear. He started to place kisses working his way down my neck and up to my other ear. Each one had a hint of nibble from his teeth. He made it all the way up to my ear and took a nice bite out of my left earlobe. He rolled his tongue over it and I couldn’t help but yelp out a moan in excitement. He firmly placed one of his hands over my mouth. 

“Oikawa, I love it but not so loud we’re going to get caught.” He heaved the words onto my neck.

I muffled my words into his hand and he pulled it back slightly, “Isn’t it more fun if we do get caught.”

The fire that sparked in his eyes made my knees wobbly. He shoved me against the wall lifting me off my feet. He wrapped my legs around him and he buried his face in my chest. I could feel him breathe deeply into my body. I pulled his hair so hard that his head had no choice but to pull back. I lightly licked his lips but held his head back out of kissing range. He groaned with his tongue out waiting for me to stop teasing him. I released his hair and he shoved his tongue down my throat, giving me only a second to breathe. 

He kept his grip, holding me firmly against the wall. I could feel his boner creeping up between my ass cheeks and I wanted nothing more than to feel rammed into me again and again. His strong arms were so large that I couldn’t help but glide my hands all over them. Each muscle under my finger tips sent a surge through my body. God he’s so fucking hot. 

I wanted to see every part of his body covered in sweat and all his muscles twitching. I could feel my own boner rubbing on his abs at the mear thought. They were so stiff and I swear I could feel him flexing them against my head. His smell was the most intoxicating part of him. He smelled like he did on the court. It must of been mixed with crazy hormones or something because I couldn’t help but breathe it all in like a drug. He pulled out of our kiss our saliva dancing between us as it sloppily dripped on our faces.

He looked at me face his face blushing erotically, “Toru, I want to put it in you so bad.”

I leaned into him and whispered in his ear so it would tickle “I want my date first, Hajime.”

That’s when he let go. He didn’t drop me but he didn’t exactly put me down gently either. He had one of his hands over his face that grew redder. I could see the bulge of his pants twitch, it was very slight, but there was a wet spot on near the zipper of his pants.

Did he cum from that? What a masochist.

Hajime looked away from me clearly embarrassed. 

“Looks like you need to clean up.”

He didn’t say anything as he nodded slightly. His face was a beautiful deep red that wore every ounce of embarrassment he felt. It was such an honest face that I thought I might right cum then and there as well. Hajime cumming just from a little teasing was the cutest thing. His face all scrunched up and not making eye contact. 

“You can atleast help with the clean up since you made the mess.” 

What a dirty boy. He reached down and unzipped his pants with some finessing out popped his very large penis. It was covered in Hajime’s semen and it looked delicious. Even though he had just unloaded he was still kind of firm. Mortified he started to shove it back into his pants realizing that his statement may have been to bold. I grabbed his hand and quickly got on my knees.

I have never seen another man’s penis so close to my face before. It was an overwhelming feeling to see it tremble in front of me. I placed my tongue at the base of the shaft and slid it up cleaning it. When I reached the head, I looked him in the eyes and put the whole beautiful thing in my mouth. I could feel all of him in the back of my throat. He let out a gasp from above me as he twitched against my tongue. His body shuddered as I wrapped my tongue around it getting every last drop. I could even feel his veins flex against my tastebuds.

His little soldiers were warm against my tongue. They tasted a little bit like metal but if it was Hajime’s I could eat buckets of it. I ended my show with a playful pop and then I showed him the contents in my mouth. His eyes grew wide and I flashed him a peace sign that sent him over the edge. He lifted his head up staring at the ceiling. He made a muffled sound underneath his hand. I think it was a ‘holy fuck’

I swallowed the little Hajime’s as he still seemed to be arguing with his inner demons. I couldn’t help but chuckle at the whole situation. I nicely put his penis back into his shorts with a kiss. I pulled the zipper up with my teeth keeping my eyes up at him. Hajime only looked at me his face all scarlet with the back of his hand in front of his mouth. How cute.

“Thanks for the meal.”

Hajime looked at me filled with determination, “I’m going to make your toes curl next time.”

Before I could say anything the first bell rang. We both looked at each other, panicked. We ran back as quickly as we could to the classroom. Luckily we made it there with enough time.  
Maaki and Mattsun looked at us with wide grins. The kind of grin meaning they were up to no good or they knew something juicy. 

Maaki whispered just as the second bell ran “Guess you ate lunch with Iwazumi,” Maaki’s face curled into a wicked grin “nice hair.”

I put my hand on my head and I realized that the back of my hair was completely flat. 

Well it was worth it. 

The rest of the day was extremely dull compared to the gym closet. Every once in awhile I could feel Hajime’s eyes on me but when I turned my head to check he would concentrating hard on the book in front of him. It wasn’t until getting ready for practice that we had our first interaction since the closet. 

“Did you want to have dinner at my house?” Hajime was looking down at his phone, “My mom said that she got you something from the hospital for your knee.”

“Oh, really! How sweet! I would love to come.” 

I heard a muffled laughs behind me to find Maaki and Mattsun pretending to be doing something with their bags.

“What is it now you two?” My voice sounded strained. 

Mattsun chuckled and then very seriously said, “How come Oikawa is the only on the gets to come?”

Maaki and Mattsun bursted out laughing again. Children. I looked at Hajime whose face was twisted in annoyance. He looked at me grabbed his water bottle and then walked away. 

“Oh, Iwazumi-kun! It was just a joke!” Mattsun managed to choke out between a laugh. 

I opened my mouth to make an amazing comment back but I stopped myself. How the hell did Mattsun know?? I flashed a look over at Maaki and in that moment it hit him as well. Maakki looked at me shocked.

I finally had the courage to ask, “Do you know?” 

Mattsun wiped a tear from his eye and looked over, “You think you’re the only one that talks to Iwazumi-kun?” 

I could feel every ounce of my body jump for joy. Hajime talks about me? I had a slight pain in my face from smiling too hard. Maaki and Mattsun just stared at me for a moment.

“I think you broke his vanity meter, Mattsun.” Maaki said with a little laugh. 

“What did he say?” I hopped over to Mattsun grabbing his shoulders.

Mattsun looked down with an evil smirk, “He said and I quote ‘I did stuff with Oikawa and it was nice.’ then he kind of grunted while blushing.’

“That’s it! What a brute!” I scowled at Mattsun. 

“Oh, one more thing. He said that you tasted like milk bread, nice and sweet.” Mattsun instantly looked horrified at something over my shoulder. I had to turn around to see. 

It was Hajime and he was standing there with a pink face, mortified. Before I could flutter over to him he gave a deathly glare to Mattsun. Mattsun chuckled and then ran for the door Hajime going after him. Maaki and I looked at one another bursting into a fit of laughter. As Maaki grabbed his towel he gave a soft smile to himself. 

“What’s with that ‘I’m a total sadist’ face?” Maaki put his arms up defensively in front of himself.

“Mattsun talks about gay stuff with Iwa-chan.”

Maaki didn’t say anything and he didn’t need to because his whole face, ears and all, went crimson. He shook his head violently and left the locker room too. 

What an interesting day for perversion and romance. 

Practice went a little oddly. There wasn’t much chat amongst the 3rd years. Hajime was being a tsundere, Maaki was embarrassed about having a hard on for Mattsun, and Mattsun was nursing a bump on his head from being a blabber mouth. I on the other hand was so overwhelmed with happiness that even kind of sucking at practice wouldn’t take it away.

We even all got a lecture from the coach. It was hard not to laugh when he used phrases like ‘come together’ and ‘being one’ and my favorite ‘work hard to keep the balls up.’ To be honest I was too much in a daze to really listen. We were dismissed and we all packed our things in the locker room not a word between us. A few of the second and first years looked worried. 

“Kindaichi, what’s with that face?” I tried to hold the fluff in my voice but it came out scruffier than I intended. 

Kindaichi looked over, a little awkward as he stopped putting on his jacket. He stared at all four of us. Mattsun was changing his socks, Maaki was zipping his jacket, and Hajime was pulling a book out of his locker and putting it in his bag. 

“Don’t worry. We won’t bite.” I gave a not too sweet smile to him. 

“Are you guys okay?”

The four of us exchanged meaningful looks and in harmony replied, “We’re fine.”

Kindaichi didn’t seem convinced and he looked over at Kunimi who seemed completely uninterested in our well-beings. Kindaichi shrugged slipping the rest of his arm into his sleeve. He reluctantly accepted our story and then closed his locker and left with Kunimi. He threw one more worried look over his shoulder as he closed the door. 

Hajime was the first to break the silence, “You guys want to do something tomorrow.” 

It was with that statement finally cut the awkward air. We managed to decide to go see to the new aquarium that and maybe even go to a cafe afterwards. Mattsun and Maaki seemed excited and started talking about all the different fish. Something I learned today apparently they like fish. 

We parted ways and as soon as they turned their corner Hajime curled his fingers into my own. He gave a light tug on my hand and pulled me in for a soft, warm kiss. Hajime put his head on my shoulder and with his free hand he lightly stroked my cheek. He let out a deep sigh.

I lightly hummed, hoping it came off as a ‘What’s wrong?’

Hajime shifted his head so his lips were lightly touching my neck. It tickled as he spoke, “I'm just glad to finally be alone with you.”

“We had the closet to ourselves earlier.”

Hajime’s whole body stiffened at the comment and he turned his face away from my neck. I could feel the heat from his face. He didn't say anything in return but eventually removed his head from my shoulder, a light dust of red still on his cheeks, he tugged my hand lightly and again we started walking to his house.

We were pleasantly greeted at the door by his mother. She was beautiful. Her hair was long, pitch black and never a strand out of place. Her face was soft with big green eyes. She gave us a sweet smile as we entered and then she started lecturing us, “You’re 12 minutes late Hajime! I thought you two died in a fire or got hit by a bus or even worse you got lost and ended up on a bus that took you to the ice caps and when you got there you were the one you waiting for the next bus but the ice cap melted and you drowned.” Even with their ridiculous claims she still managed to look radiant as she swung her arms around. 

“I don't think buses go to the ice caps.” Hajime said flatly as he took off his shoes.

Hajime's mom took off her slipper and smacked him on the head, “Then you should take the initiative and start a company that does so you can say ‘My mother is always right.’ and then send the money back here to me because I need it for things.” 

Hajime rubbed his head looking up at his mother with a soft smile. He stepped up into the house and hugged her tightly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and continued into the kitchen. She wore a brilliant smile as she turned to me. She didn't fus as she waved me after him. 

Hajime was rummaging through the fridge. His beefy arm had his fingers curled in the door handle as he banged around inside. He was slightly bent letting his bum show it’s glory through his sweatpants.

“Toru! Let me see that knee of yours. Pants off!” Hajime’s mom had no issues with being forward as she tapped at my thigh prompting me to remove my pants. 

Hajime seemed to be taking his time in the fridge something that his mother didn’t let go unnoticed, “Hajime, are you dating someone at the electricity company?”

Hajime popped his head out from behind the door a twinge of confusion on his face, “Um, no.” 

Hajime’s mom looked over at him stern faced, “Then stop wasting it like unless you’re getting a discount!” She turned back to me with a menacing smile, “Toru, dear, why are your pants still on?”

I wish your son said that more often. 

I quickly pulled down my pants and she didn't even bat an eye at one of my many pairs of intergalactic briefs. She examined my knee carefully and asked me to do some simple things and then she smacked it really hard. I shot back into my chair due to the surge of pain. 

“It looks good!” She beamed up at me. 

Hajime sat at the table fiddling with his phone not looking in our direction. When I looked over at him he nearly grunted pointing to something on the table. Milkbread. 

“Oh, what a thoughtful boy I raised!” His mother went over smothering his head in hug that slowly turned into a kind of headlock, “What nothing for your mother?”

He kissed her arm lightly as he handed her a yogurt he was holding in his lap. She hugged him even tighter then there was a beep coming from the stove. 

“Oooh, that's the food! Get out I'm not done and Toru pull your pants up before you start eating the bread! Don't make me tell your mother she raised an animal!”

“Yes, Mama Ha!” I gave her a salute and we rushed out of the room. 

I started toward Hajime’s bedroom but I felt a huge tug on the back of my shirt. Hajime pulled me into the living room instead. He didn’t say anything as he turned on the TV and plopped down on the couch. He wore a gruff expression and patted the seat next to him. Before I could sit down we heard someone walk in. Hajime stood up at the sound walking back towards the front area. From the sound of the greetings being exchanged it was Hajime’s father. 

Since I could remember Hajime’s dad had never changed. He always appeared to be a little tired or annoyed. Hajime’s father always wore a stern face and it softened considerably whenever he saw his wife. If you didn’t know them at all you could tell one thing, that they loved each other unconditionally. 

“Hajime. Toru. How was school?” He spoke as he softly kissed his wife’s cheek. 

She smiled and then returned to the kitchen.

“It was good, sir.” Hajime stood tall when he spoke to his father. 

Hajime’s dad put his hand on his shoulder with a soft smile. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and lead him into the kitchen. He turned to invite me to join them when my phone rang. 

“Sorry, Papa Ha it’s my mother give me a moment please.”

Hajime’s dad turned his attention back to Hajime asking him probably the same questions he asked about school every day. Something told me to take the call outside. I slid my feet in my shoes just enough to walk outside. It was a little chilly. 

“Hey, Mama.”

“Toru~~, It’s your favorite parent—” My mother’s voice fluttered through the phone. 

“Toru that better not be true! You better love your Pap—”

“Your father says that he accepts defeat and that he’s okay with you picking me as your favorite.”

“Mama, I assume you called me for a reason that didn’t involve torturing dad.”

“Oh, yeah! You got a letter from another University, uh, Meiju University. It seems like a pretty thick envelope do you want me to open it?”

“No, I’ll open it when I get—” I could hear tearing paper in the background. 

“Oh, Toru it just fell open. They really should make their letter glue stronger.” I could hear the lie through her happy voice. 

“MOM! DON’T READ IT!”

There was a pause then I heard a quieter tear— “MOM!”

“Fine! Toru I won’t read it! It will probably break my heart! My baby boy going far away leaving me and everything he knows! Do you even know how to use a rice cooker? You’re going to starve! My poor ba—”

It seems that the phone switched hands, “You upset your mother, Toru. Stop growing up so fast!”

“Thanks for your help, Dad.”

There was a creak behind me and Hajime was standing in the doorway. I bobbed my head back and forth mimicking my dad who was going on and on over the phone. Hajime gave me a soft smile as he closed the door behind him. I could feel him smirk as he softly kissed my cheek and was working soft kisses down my neck. I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yes, yes, I’m listening dad. I will look at the Meiju letter when I get home!” Hajime stopped kissing me and pulled his head back with one raise eyebrow. “I will even let mom read over my shoulder. Iwa-chan just called me in for dinner. Bye, love you!”

I let out a big sigh dipping my head onto Hajime’s shoulder. He didn't say anything, instead he cleared his throat reaching for the handle. I don't know what but something felt off about him the rest of dinner and that feeling lingered until I left. Hajime denied anything was strange.

“I guess I just imagined it.” I said to myself on the way home. 

It wasn't till way later in the night that I got a text message from Hajime:

‘ Are you still up?’

‘Yeah! Were you thinking of me? ;)’

‘No, actually I was thinking of Mattsun and Maaki.’

I hope not sexually or hmm… 

‘You should only be thinking of me this late at night!! Pervert!!’

‘What!!? No, stupid! Mattsun and Maaki like each other, right?’

Oh, I’ll save my fantasies for another time. 

‘Well, I don't know how Mattsun feels but I know how Maaki feels! Wait?? Do you know something??’

‘Mattsun told me that he likes Maaki. For some reason I feel inspired to help them.’

Inspired? What is he an artist now?

‘Um, who the heck is this?? Iwa-chan what do you mean “inspired”??’

‘Shut up, Shittykawa. I think maybe we could trick them into a double date. I’m thinking tomorrow.’

I change my mind. Something about this sudden hero vibe was sexy. I pressed call and he picked up the phone instantly. 

“Iwa-chan, let's do it!”


	3. Maaki has shitty friends. What a lucky boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keep checking your watch they’re still late.” Mattsun had his arms crossed in front of his chest. 
> 
> He was smirking at me. We had been standing in front of the train station for some time now. I was really irritated and the only reason I wasn’t complaining more is I didn’t want Mattsun to think I was whiny. 
> 
> “They went through all the trouble of waking us up early just to be late? Dumbasses.”
> 
> Mattsun smiled wider pulling out his phone, “Knowing their current situation maybe they’re uh, ‘indisposed’”
> 
> I turned my face growing slightly hot. Mattsun plus anything remotely sexual well leads to cleaning up DNA off the floor. Imaginary Mattsun stay away! Real Mattsun was scrolling through his phone chuckling every once and awhile. 5 minutes had past then 7 and when it was finally over 10.
> 
> “Okay, now I'm annoyed.” Mattsun had a slight pout that didn't reach his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Aoba Johsai's Mattsun and Yahaba!  
> Yahaba is not in the chapter but it's still his birthday!!  
> This was a lot of fun for me to write and I can't wait to get into Mattsun's head in another chapter!

There is something I have come to realize, I have shitty friends. It hit me when I received a phone call from Oikawa at the ungodly hour of 7:37am on a Saturday morning. 

His voice was extra fluffy today, “Maaki! Maaki! So, I have some crazy news! The aquarium is opening a new exhibit today!!”

Fuck the aquarium. I grunted so that he knew to continue. 

“So, I think that's where we should all go today!!”

“7:39am.” I mumbled through the phone.

“Maaki you wake up early for practice all the time! Stop pretending you don't love the morning and especially waking up to my voice some people aren't so lucky! So,so lucky! You’re a lucky boy today Maaaaki!”

If I could set things on fire with my mind Iwaizumi would probably kick my ass for burning his boyfriend's face off through the phone, “Saturdays were given to us by the gods as a thank you for our hard work.”

“That's very poetic, anyway see you at 10am at the station! Oh, and Maaki.”

He paused on the other side, “Yeah?”

His voice took on that eerie velvet tone that he reserved for intimidation, “Wear something nice. Bye bye!” 

The phone clicked and I thought to myself that I could just drift back to sleep but a text came in:

‘Don't you dare go back to sleep!’

I chucked my phone across the room but it persisted again with my text tone. I slumped my way over to shut it off but the message was from Mattsun. I could feel the very familiar flutter in my chest.

‘Hey, when you go to the aquarium today could you bring my notebook it has Pepe on the cover. I think I left it somewhere around your table.’

Why is everyone awake so early? Why?

The last time Mattsun had visited was a few days ago plenty of time for me to throw a bunch of crap around my room. I started my journey of trying to find the Pepe notebook. I was swiping around under my bed not really paying attention to what I was hitting. Mattsun better appreciate that I'm on my knees for him—

I froze on my knees for Mattsun. I could feel my face growing hot as I imagined him standing in front of me pants unzipped. That monotone expression on his face cracking into a smile. He holds it in his hand and displays it in front of me. Just the tip touches my lips so softly. It taste like cream puffs and just a little dribble of precum falls down my chin.

What the hell am I doing? Dammit! Come on we talked about this Maaki! You can't fantasize about Mattsun! I could feel my boner tickling my inner thigh. No! No more fantasies! 

Well maybe just one more.

I am already hard and well it wouldn't be right to Imaginary Mattsun to leave him like that. Mattsun was tall but on my knees I reached it just fine. I stroked myself thinking of those sculpted thighs perfectly placed on either side of his thriving member. I could tilt my head up picturing his button down shirt a little asque. A smile on his face as he loosens his tie and politely asks for my hands. I give them to him, of course and he wraps it tight around my wrists. He drops them with some force and I have to look down at his shins. I couldn't help but imagine his crisp uniform pants folded all around his ankles. 

In reality my face was pressed hard into the ground as I lightly stroked myself. All the things that I had shoved around looking for his book scattered around me. Only they could hear me softly whisper his name.

In my mind, I looked back up at my imaginary Mattsun and he shoved me back. My bound hands above my head. He sat on my chest but the weight was welcoming. He gently traced my chin and curled his fingers through my hair. His expression softens for a moment, “Is this okay, Maaki?”

Even in my mind his voice still sends a chill through my body and my hand trembles against me as my hips rock slightly and the mention of my name. I nod giving him the okay as he slaps his massive self onto my chin. I placed my fingers in my mouth try and simulate really the moment. My hand felt good in my mouth but it just made me ache more for the real thing. 

I imagine this angle would be a little hard to manage but I can't disappoint Mattsun. I stuck my tongue out seeking for his head. I attempted to pull my head up to make it a little easier but, a combination of his weight on my chest and a “tsk tsk” as he was holding me by the hair stops me.

Just my tongue. I can prove that I am good with just my tongue. My body trembled at the challenge to show off. I kissed his head and lightly licked at his slit. Mattsun moaned or I groaned in the real moment of me ass in the air chin on the floor rubbing one out to him. 

I suckled at the head trying to get as much of the precum as I could into me. I wanted to taste Mattsun so bad. I wanted to slosh his essence into my mouth and display my work for him. He removed his light hold on my head and I was then able to wrap my mouth down his shaft. The angle again stopping me from being able to go as far as I wanted.

I slightly pulled my teeth and lightly gnawed at the base of his head. He tilted his head back, “Maaki, yes right there. Fuck yes.”

His voice makes me only stroke faster and I twitch harder in my own hands. Mattsun arches his back his head going with the motion as he started to rock his hips thrusting into my mouth. He repeats my name over and over and each time I can feel myself getting closer and closer. I feel every ounce of my body twitching for him. 

Mattsun leaned more into my mouth his body hovering over my head and I can see some sweat through his shirt. Those little areas help me see his sculpted features just barely. He kept thrusting and I did all I could to not choke on it. I feel him in my mouth get bigger as I feel myself in my hand.

“Maaki, I’m going to” he heaves but before he can finish he's already pouring into me and it's so much that it slips over the sides. He breathes heavily over me and slowly pulls himself out of my mouth. He grabbed my, still bound,hands and makes me sit up. I breathed through my nose as he sits down between my legs. His member softened against mine, still rock hard. He placed my hands over his head and his face is so close I could feel his breath tickle my face.

He let out a soft laugh, “Looks like we made a little bit of a mess,” He licked some of his spilled self off my cheek “Let me see.”

I open my mouth and stick out my tongue so he can see himself in my mouth. A fire lit up in his eyes and he fiercely kissed me and we swapped spit and himself. The passion from our kiss was melding or bodies together and he stroked me hard and fast. 

I twitch to the touch and he moment is so much to handle and wonderful but, the reality is I'm in a fetal position on the floor. My, now, cum covered floor, breathing like I just played a long rally. Sweating like I actually did something worth sweating over. I aimlessly looking at whatever was in front of me. 

“Ha. Ha. That's fucked.” 

In front of my eyes, under the bed was crying Pepe. I sat up hands still sticky. After a slightly defeated crawl over to my phone I typed;

‘Found it. Why are you up so early?’

There were a few moments before my phone made another noise, ‘Iwaizumi woke me up. I think I heard Oikawa in the background, too. He sounded a little strange and told me to dress nice.’

‘Oikawa said the same thing. Weird.’

‘I just think maybe they want us to looks nice for our first outing with them as a couple. Probably Oikawa complained enough to make Iwaizumi puddy.’  
I couldn’t suppress a chuckle, ‘Yeah, maybe. I’ll catch you in a bit.’

I placed the phone down leaving for the shower. I heard it ding before the door closed. I would do my heart a favor and check it after I was ready.

“Keep checking your watch they’re still late.” Mattsun had his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

He was smirking at me. We had been standing in front of the train station for some time now. I was really irritated and the only reason I wasn’t complaining more is I didn’t want Mattsun to think I was whiny. 

“They went through all the trouble of waking us up early just to be late? Dumbasses.”

Mattsun smiled wider pulling out his phone, “Knowing their current situation maybe they’re uh, ‘indisposed’”

I turned my face growing slightly hot. Mattsun plus anything remotely sexual well leads to cleaning up DNA off the floor. Imaginary Mattsun stay away! Real Mattsun was scrolling through his phone chuckling every once and awhile. 5 minutes had past then 7 and when it was finally over 10.

“Okay, now I'm annoyed.” Mattsun had a slight pout that didn't reach his eyes. 

He had the habit of only expressing with only the lower half of his face. It's something that I really liked because when his emotion did reach his eyes it meant it that he was really feeling it. 

“Should we call them?”

Just then Mattsun’s phone started ringing in his hand. He put it on speaker phone so I could listen in. 

“Iwaizumi-san, where are you?”

Iwaizumi sounded more annoyed then we were, “I told you that could've waited until after we got back!”

“But, Iwa-chan I couldn't hold it anymore!”

This was a spicy conversation.

“Shittykawa! There was no need for you to go all the way back just to fix your hair! It looked fine!” 

I looked over at Mattsun, “They do know we’re here right?”

“Ah, Maaki! Mattsun! Sorry, some people have now made us late!” I could hear what I could only assume is Iwaizumi striking Oikawa and him then letting out a cry, “You’ll miss the special show if you wait for us. The one we heard was really good only happens twice a day. I think you two can still make it. Go ahead and we’ll catch up later.”

“You sure Iwaizumi-san?” Mattsun raised an eyebrow, “We can wait.”

“No! No! Go ahead! You can just tell us afterwards. We catch the regular one after yours and compare notes!” Iwaizumi sounded a little uncharacteristically frantic. 

Compare notes…

I nodded to Mattsun, “Okay, if you say so we’ll see you to compare… notes.”

“Okay, okay.”

That was a little strange but, we didn't think about it too much and got on the next train. It took us around an hour to get to the aquarium. We had to wait for a special train into the city that only came every half and hour. When we finally got there we weren't disappointed.

“Woah, is this really the place?”

We both stood in front of the massive building. There were a lot of people around of all ages. Mattsun made an impressed whistle sound. We bought tickets and made our way through. We asked for tickets to the special showing and the woman selling the tickets blushed hard as she handed them to us.

“Okay, Why do I feel like we just bought tickets to a sex show or something?”

On the outside I chuckled and on the inside I screamed.

There was a map right when we entered and it was massive. There was some additional signage for the new show they were debuting. There were some hearts and stars around the show. In big bold letters it said, “Share the love!”

“Hashtag inspired.” 

“Maaki, don’t be such a Rainbow Dash”

“Sorry, Pinkie Pie.”

Mattsun chuckled as we made our way around keeping in mind the time of the showing. There were so many people but it wasn't hard to find because he towered over most of them. I was having a hard time looking anywhere but at him. I usually see him in his uniform so on occasions like this I can’t help but drink it all in.

His pitch black hair, curling in multiple directions,bounced with every turn of his head. His clothes were simple but obviously well taken care of. His pants were crisp and blue, his shirt had a stupid spiderman picture with some text I couldn’t read because of his zipped up jacket. He was majestic with his uninterested look. He grazed my arm every so often, not intentionally of course. He didn't even apologize, not that it would be necessary. It was nice to feel him next to me. It made me more comfortable maybe a little too comfortable. 

There were several large tanks filled with hundreds if not thousands of fish. At the base of each tank were interactive screens that appeared to be giving information on all the different fish. Kids were swarming them taping anything they could reach. The deeper we went in the darker it got and the deeper into sea we traveled. It was fun telling each other jokes as we walked all around.

“There is the line.” Mattsun pointed over people's heads.

We waited behind a couple. Their hands were curled together and he was whispering something that made her laugh. It was a sweet moment. Mattsun let out the faintest grunt as he whipped out his phone. He scrolled aimlessly not giving the couple a second look. People filled in behind us and I couldn’t help but notice that every one of them was a couple. 

“That’s strange.”

Mattsun let out a little “hm” to let me know that he was listening. 

“Everyone around us is a couple.”

Mattsu stopped scrolling and looked around. His face remained blank as usual but was slightly pink he whispered something under his breath I couldn’t hear because they made an announcement letting us in. There were several guides that directed us to big chairs. 

“Your seats are over here.”

We sat down in what was essentially a big love seat. It was close enough together that the whole side of our body was touching. It was a very intimate position. I could see Mattsun, out of the corner of my eye, didn’t seem bothered by the arrangement. I tried to keep my face normal but the nerves of being so close were already heating me up.

“Are you feeling okay?” Mattsun looked at me a spark of concern reached his eyes. 

He placed his hand on my forehead with a gentle touch. I couldn’t help but jump back, “I’m fine it’s just a little warm in here.”  
Mattsun looked like he had more to say but decided to drop it. It was a little awkward sitting so close to him. In all the time that I’ve known him this is definitely the closest I have ever sat next to him. I didn't know if he could hear my heart racing or feel it through my arm. One of the staff members came over and hooked us in the seat belts. She had a fluffy smile as she looked between the two of us. I looked at Mattsun who raised an eyebrow. She chuckled and when we both turned back to her she pulled the strap tight and left with a red face.

“Do you know her?” I said trying to avoid looking at him.

“Never seen her before. That was strange.” 

Things only took a stranger turn. The chairs we were in leaned back and the room became really dark. If I was shorter my feet probably wouldn’t be able to touch the floor. We were laid on you backs looking upwards. The area above is began to shimmer and a smooth sounding voiceover began, “Relax and let us take a journey between the ocean and the stars.”

Images of the Big Bang were so vivid and magical above us. The shapes twisted together forming planets and stars and the sun. It continued to warp into the sea forming different pictures. As each image changed and morphed into the next one the music went along perfectly in time. You could hear people’s reactions to the different displays. I even let out a “woah” here and there.

Then the screen became dark as if we were going down deeper into the ocean. One little light fluttered in the center of the screen and as it grew closer a projection of the creature causing it jumped down into the crowd. There were several screams and I too jumped in my seat. On impulse I put my head into Mattsun’s shoulder. 

What the hell am I doing?? 

To my surprise Mattsun didn’t pull away. I don't know if it was my face that was causing the heat or his shoulder. I could hear the music and people continue to be amazed. I felt a hand on my back and a soft whisper in my ear, “Maaki, look it’s amazing.”

I looked up for a moment to see Mattsun staring in awe up at the images. The projections were on every inch of the room. On his face were a few fish that swam along his neck and through the back of the chair. He laughed as he stared over at me, “you have a starfish on your neck.  
I jumped fooled by the images on my body. A jellyfish floated over the two of us. It's tentacles majestic as is floated through as if we weren't even there. It was a sight that was truly—

“Breathtaking.” Mattsun whispered the word ever so softly. He was looking at me and I felt my heart ricochet all throughout my body. No he has to be looking at the projections. I looked away pretending a I didn't hear it and was taking in the show. In the corner of my eye I could see he was smiling all the way up to his eyes.

The show ended with a large finale that combined all the worlds and the sea. It was accompanied by the most beautiful music and when the images settled our chairs moved back to the upright position. Everyone in the room seemed to break out into conversation. I could see some people were a little teary eyed talking about the show. 

“That was incredible!” I couldn’t contain my enthusiasm, “I liked the part where the volcano turned into a whale! What was your favorite part?”

Mattsun had a playful sneer on his face, “Well, I liked when the part after the anglerfish but you didn't get to see it because you were too busy crying on my shoulder.” 

“I was not crying!” I tried not to make the pout on my face too extreme. 

He laughed as we made our way out of the theater. I was about to protest until we heard someone behind us frantically speaking, “Um, sirs please, uh, the show ended! Um, could you make your way to the exit and uh, your shirt it’s not on properly!” 

We burst out laughing as we saw the girl again red faced as she waved at the customers she was talking to in the chair. She was blocking them but you could clearly see they were fixing their clothes.

“Looks like someone really enjoyed the show.” 

We laughed together making our way back to the other exhibits. We looked at the many fish and even got to play with some of the screens when children weren't infesting the area. 

“Man I’m starving!”

Before, I could say anything my stomach growled in agreement. We looked at each other and laughed. There was a cafe that all the food was cutely shaped like different fish and looked delicious. I ordered the curry where the rice was in the shape of an octopus. Mattsun ordered the yakisoba they shaped into an anglerfish. I could tell as he chuckled that he was only doing it to make fun of me. 

He snapped a picture of me looking very unamused next to the plate. 

“Adorable.” He chuckled as he looked at his phone. 

I’m glad my fury masked the red shade from being called adorable by Mattsun. 

“What if I order you some cream puffs to make it better?” 

“That would make things better but you’re still an ass—”

“Excuse me.” The voice came from behind me.

There was a very pretty girl, I mean very very pretty, standing there. She had long brown hair that swooped at the end. Her eyes were delightful big and she wore a subtle sweet smile. Her outfit looked like she walked off a fashion magazine. The girl was the definition of cute. 

“Issei-kun.” Her voice was light as she said his name. 

Issei??

I looked over at Mattsun to see his face slightly red. He stood up quickly giving her a light bow, “Iki-san!”

She laughed with her hand in front of her face, “I know it’s been a while but come on you can call me Hiyori!” She playfully struck his arm.

“Hiyori-chan, how are you doing?” Mattsun smiled looking clearly embarrassed scratching the back of his head.

“I’m great! You look well! Wow, you got a lot taller.” She stood on her tippy toes to drive the point home. “How is everything? Still playing volleyball?”

“I’m great. Yeah, super. Oh, this is one of my teammates, Hanamaki Takahiro!”

The girl finally directed her attention towards me, “Nice to meet you! I’m Iki Hiyori! I used to date Issei-kun in middle school!”

I tried to hide my surprise. Mattsun had never once mentioned this girl. I looked over at him the see his face still red not looking in my direction. 

“I’m sorry, Mattsun has never mentioned you before.”

She pouted turning on Mattsun, “You’re so mean we dated for a whole year!”

A whole year?

“Well! In my defense Maaki never asked!” 

She laughed and then her expression went a little somber, “Yeah, you never were one to offer up anything without being asked.” 

The whole air of the conversation shifted. I had felt out of place before but clearly the history between them showed with that one statement. He dropped his head a little bit and didn’t say anything. I could feel the tension starting to become overwhelming and stupidly I said, “Would you like to have a seat and join us?”

She seemed equally surprised and a delighted, “Well, I have some—”

She let out a huge scream which was no surprise because a waitress that was walking behind her tripped and spilled food and drinks all over her. Iki looked disgusted as she flicked pasta sauce off her shirt. Her hair was wet from what looked like soda. Her makeup began to smear down her face. She huffed not listening to the waitress who was bowing really low while apologizing. Iki reared on her with her face twisted in rage. 

“What are you an idiot? Do you have eyes? This is Formichetti! Do you know what that means? My fucking shoelaces cost more than your whole outfit! Are you going to pay for this??” Iki practically spat the words at her. 

“I’m very sorry I—I can buy you a new one.” The waitress held the tray in front of herself shielding her from Iki’s wrath.

“Like you could afford it just look at— well you.”

The girl had a tear trickle do the side of her face. She brought the tray up higher to hide her face. 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to not look at someone when they are talking to you. Hey—”

“Shut the fuck up!” The words spilled out of my mouth before I could really stop myself. 

“Maaki!” Mattsun looked over at me horrified.

Iki looked at me disgusted, “What did you just say to me?”

“You are fucking annoying and vane and rude and generally unpleasant!” I could feel the blood boiling under my skin, “It was an accident and your reaction is uncalled for!”

“My reaction is uncalled for! Who the hell is bitch to you anyway?”

“Another human being! Something you would notice if you got your head out of your own ass!”

Iki stomped her foot down to appear menacing, “Do you have any idea who my father is?”

I leaned down into her face. I grabbed my drink from the table and poured it over her head as I said, “I don’t give a fuck who your dad is.”

She sputtered as my melon drink took off more make up. She looked up at me furious and the turned to Mattsun, “You going to let him treat me like that?”

Mattsun looked a little shaken and looked between me and the two girls. He took a second and produced a huge sigh, “Hiyori, I’m sorry.” He placed a hand on her chin lifting it up, “I couldn’t give a fuck if I tried.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at the dark smile that he gave her. She slapped away his hand and screamed ‘ASSHOLES’ as she stomped away. There was a pause where everyone in the cafe looked off towards where Iki made her grand exit. Chatter around us erupted as people talked about the scene she had just made. 

Mattsun bent over picking up the plates on the floor. The waitress came from behind her tray shield to help. I couldn’t help but bend over too trying to pick up what wasn’t too gross. 

“No, no. I got it! You don’t have to!” Her voice was panicked. 

“It’s okay. That was really embarrassing for all of us. I’m sorry that she was so rude to you.”

The girl stopped, “ I did ruin her clothes.”

Mattsun sucked his teeth, “Her daddy will buy her new ones don’t worry about it.”

I kept quiet. The girl and Mattsun casually talked about nothing really until we finished everything. It didn’t take much time but the room was still buzzing. The waitress gave us one big bow, thanking us for the billionth time.

Mattsun plopped back down in his chair and I back in mine. We both let out heavy sighs. There was a twist in my stomach. Did I make him angry? I was a little overboard but then again that girl was a total bitch. I looked over at Mattsun who was shoving a heaping spoonful into his mouth. 

“Sorry.”

Mattsun didn’t really look up at me, “For what?”

I watched just his spoon, “I kind of overreacted.”

Mattsun chuckled, “It’s okay. I kind of underreacted. You are always better at being the knight in shining armour. I chickened out. When you poured the drink all the memories of how miserable that girl made me came back.”

“Then, why did you stay for a whole year?”

He stopped and looked at me then away, “Maybe we should go somewhere else.”

I could feel all the eyes in the room still on us and with another big sigh stood up. We shoveled our food quickly into our mouths before leaving the cafe. We tried to salvage the situation by going back to the exhibits. It seems like the conversation about Iki Hiyori had so many more levels to it. How and why would Mattsun stay with such a girl? 

“You alright?”

I snapped back into reality realizing that I was staring hard at the ground, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Mattsun’s raised an eyebrow, “That’s a lie.”

I really looked at him. He was being hallowed by the massive tank behind him. There were whale sharks casually floating over his head. His eyes did not have his usual bland expression rather they held a small fire. It was clear from the serious scowl on his face that Mattsun was irritated. Even irritated I couldn’t help but want to smash my face into his. I just wanted to feel every part of his figure around me. His warmth. His smell. His touch. I could feel my body quiver for those sensations but I couldn’t tell him how I felt. I couldn’t shout that if he would be with that vile girl then maybe he wouldn’t mind being with me. But, if he didn’t feel the same then I couldn’t have any moment with him. I couldn’t eat lunch with him or study with him or play volleyball with him. I couldn’t be with him, if he said no. 

I have to say something. I have to do something. We only have but so much time together. I don’t want to stop the little time we have but, can I really continue on with this feeling. My stomach was in knots and my brain was pumping too much into my Mattsun section. My hands were clammy and my everything felt like it was going to self destruct but, I still wanted to tell him I loved him. That I think of him more than I should. That I want nothing more than to curl into him and just be there with his existence. That I feel powerful and powerless just hearing him or seeing him or even just being in the same classroom, prefecture, country world, galaxy, space, time that they all seem even more wonderful because they are with him. To think in this world I can meet someone who made me feel like nothing would be enough. Yes or no would never be enough.

Mattsun patiently stood there keeping quiet.

There were a lot of people around and our conversation I felt even more exposed than before. I grabbed Mattsun by the hand and tugged him into a sprint. A warmth shot through my body and my heart sped up even faster than before. 

I could barely hear him over the pounding, “Hey Maaki!! Where are we going??”

“I don't know.”

“That's not a plan!”

“Who says we need plans!” I heard him chuckled behind me as we kept running. We dodged people and I really had no idea where I was going and I shouted, “Left or right?”

“Left!”

We turned left and went through double doors and found ourselves outside. There were trees and fewer people but we kept going until I saw a group of tall trees and I pulled him there. It was a few moments before I realized that there was no sound. I stopped Mattsun running into my back. We toppled to the ground. He pulled himself up hovering over me.

Our hands were still together as he looked down at me. His whole face grew really worried, “Maaki, why are you crying?”

Crying? My face was wet but I thought it was sweat. I blinked and Mattsun became slightly blurry. I looked to the side and saw huge bushes that were skyrocketing all around us. They must be blocking out the noise. There was a hand on my chin and it pulled me back to look at Mattsun. It was really hitting me now that his whole body was over me and I shoved on his chest. 

“Get off.” I managed to weakly choke out. 

Mattsun took less than a second to sit up right next to me. He was still holding my hand and it shot radiant heat through my cold being. 

Mattsun put his head on my shoulder, “She was my coach’s daughter. She threatened me every time I tried to end it saying she could get me cut from the team. It was my final year and if I didn’t play there was no chance of me going to a good school and bye bye volleyball.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Yeah, I didn’t mention it because the whole thing because I didn’t want you to think less of me. I didn’t want people to think that I traded sex for playing time. We never went that far but I still feel like.” He paused and before he could speak again I twisted my fingers in his. 

“I would never think less of you. I know how much volleyball means to you. I know how hard you work. I know how great you are. I know and everyone on the team knows. You don’t have to ever feel like you can’t tell me anything.”

Mattsun lifted his head and his face was really close to mine, “Is this a terrible time to tell you I’m in love with you?”

I felt my whole body stiffen. What did he just say? I looked at him completely unable to comprehend anything. He grew beet red and turned his head away. 

“Okay, I guess that means yes. I miss read the signs. I thought you liked me. I, wow, um forget I said that!”

I could feel his panic because it was like looking into a mirror. I tried to open my mouth but no sound came out. Mattsun pulled his hand out of mine and the heat it was giving me made me cold. What is wrong with me? This is everything I ever wanted and I can’t speak. I don't know what to say. This couldn't really be happening! This was something I always wanted but thought was impossible! 

Mattsun was cursing under his breath. He had his hands above his face guarded. He started to tear up slightly and as it rolled down his face there was a huge rustling sound from nearby.

“OH MY GOD! YOU TWO ARE SO STUPID! MAAKI WENT POSSUM JUST PLANT ONE ON HIM!” This impatient voice came out of nowhere.

Mattsun looked to his right at whoever was screaming and I couldn't even turn to see them.

“Mattsun! Do something!” 

“No! Shit I messed up!”

I think I'm losing my mind! What the hell is going on?

“Mattsun trust me just, just fucking kiss him!”

Mattsun looked at me and he took a quick breath then he lightly touched his lips to mine. It was soft and tender and sparked me back to life. I shoved harder into him and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt the warmth of him as our chests touched. I shoved him so hard his back as crunching against the ground. The rest of the world sort of came back into focus. Mattsun pushed me upwards.

“Holly shit.”

“Super romantic, Maaki.”

“Yay! Happy endings!” The voice in the background sounded fluffy and I recognized it at this point.

I somewhat regrettably pulled out of Mattsun’s powerful gaze, “Oikawa?”

I turned to see Oikawa in I think the stupidest outfit I could ever see him in. He was dressed as Iwaizumi! He had on a pitch black wig and clearly Iwaizumi’s clothes because they looked more function less style. He stood there beaming with his hands on his hips. 

Mattsun sat us up but didn’t let the distance between us grow, “Where is Iwaizumi?”

“Holy shit.” Oikawa instantly looked like he regretted every life choice he had ever made. 

There was more rustling behind Oikawa and a bloody nosed Iwaizumi emerged from the bushes. He also had on the stupidest outfit known to mankind. He was dressed as Oikawa and looked uncomfortable as him. He, for some reason, was nursing a bloody nose while throwing dagger eyes at Oikawa. He stepped out of the bushes menacingly. 

Oikawa waved his hands in front of him, “I LOVE YOU!”

Iwaizumi stopped for a second and with a rosy blush continued after Oikawa who took off running through the rest of the bushes. I couldn’t help but stare off into their direction. I could feel Mattsun fidgeting next to me. When I turned to him he was scarlet touching his lips. 

“Bro, I know.”

Mattsun chuckled and kissed me softly again. He immediately pulled back panicked, “I’m not so good with romance and by not good with romance I mean I’m dumb about it and by dumb about it I mean really really dumb. Like really really dumb.”

I put my forehead to his, “Don’t worry we can be dumb together.”

Mattsun chuckled, “I love you.”

“I love you.” 

It felt like an enormous weight lifted from my body the moment I said the words. Mattsun was mine. He was sitting on the ground of some weird bush place and he was mine. 

“Where the heck are we?” I said really taking in our surroundings 

“The garden maze. It’s supposed to be really confusing and big. So the two of them are probably going to be lost forever in there.”

“Hmm, I’ll miss Iwaizumi.”

We burst out laughing as we stood up. Today I learned I have some pretty strange amazing friends. I guess, I am a really lucky boy.


	4. Operation Stalk Maaki and Mattsun and make them confess because they’re hopelessly in love and don’t realize it. AKA Toru’s a helpful boy, oh, and I guess Iwa-Chan, too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That was fun. Thanks!” She walked away with a big smile.
> 
> Must be a sadist.
> 
> “You think we’re getting another pasta?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.
> 
> I know it’s been a while and there really is no excuse apart from laziness. 
> 
> I want to keep writing more and more! I will try my best to make some more.
> 
> This time it’s a little more fluffy but I thought it would be nice for a strereotypicalky angsty pairing like IwaOi to have some fluff. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around. 
> 
> There is more to cum...

“Look, now we were almost late. I hate being late.”

“Just make the call!” His voice was fluffy and impatient. He stood there oddly dressed as me in my black pants and a shirt of mine that was a little too big for him. Something about the black wig on his head with spiky hair suited him. But, I guess anything suits that face.

“Fine, fine, stop bitching!”

I dialed Mattsun. Toru was fiddling with my wig. “I don’t think it’s fitting the right way. I think it doesn’t look quite right. Like maybe your head is too big or something.”

“Stop it.” I swatted him away but he kept fighting to come back. 

“Iwaizumi-san, where are you?” Mattsun’s voice came in through the phone. 

Losing my patience I kicked him in the shin, “I told you that could've waited until after we got back!”

“But, Iwa-chan I couldn't hold it anymore!” He hopped up on one knee nursing his shin and flipping me off. 

“Shittykawa! There was no need for you to go all the way back just to fix your hair! It looked fine!”

Maki’s voice chimed in, “They do know we’re here right?”

“Ah, Maaki! Mattsun! Sorry, some people have now made us late!” Toru started to fluff up my hair again. So, I struck him in the stomach this time and he then let out a semi erotic cry, “You’ll miss the special show if you wait for us. The one we heard was really good only happens twice a day. I think you two can still make it. Go ahead and we’ll catch up later.”

“You sure Iwaizumi-san?” Mattsun’s voice sounded concerned, “We can wait.”

Toru decided to fix my shirt and slide his hand along my collarbone with a flirty smile. I couldn’t think clearly and just blurted out. “No! No! Go ahead! You can just tell us afterwards. We catch the regular one after yours and compare notes!”

Toru chuckled into my neck “compare notes?” 

Mattsun paused and then awkwardly responded, “Okay, if you say so we’ll see you to compare… notes.”

“Okay, okay.” is all I could manage as Toru kissed under my ear gently. 

We were alone in the far end of the train. It was clear that no one would come here and Toru decided to take advantage of that. 

He pushed me back against the wall behind me. He continued kissing my neck up and along my chin. He made his way to my lips and shoved his hands under and into the back of my shirt. His tongue tasted like toothpaste and the freshness tingled down my throat as I breathed him in. It was heavenly and then I remembered that I was really annoyed and I bit his tongue. 

“Ow!” He pulled back but I still had his tongue trapped between my teeth. I smiled as he frowned. From this angle his eyes were bright brown as usual but looked so deep into my being I had let him go or I might crumble there. He unfortunately rather adorably stuck out his slightly redder tongue. He spoke what I could only assume through the muffled sound was “That hurt.” 

I felt a bit of pity for him and I lightly kissed his the red patch. He smiled and as if it held a cure went back to being considerably annoying. “Iwa-chan, people are going to think we’re perverts. Let’s get to work! Operation Stalk Maaki and Mattsun and make them confess because they’re hopelessly in love and don’t realize it. AKA Toru’s a helpful boy, oh, and I guess Iwa-Chan, too.” He winked and dressed as me was the strangest combination. 

We made our way through the different cars until we spotted Maaki and Mattsun in the next one over. We kept our distance while they rode the train, bought tickets and made fun of the show that we picked. 

“This show does seem like it would be something great for couples to do.” Toru looked up at the sign with a slight smile and twirled his pinky into mine. I felt my heart beat skip and as much as two people can show affection just with their pinkies was this moment.

“Let’s hurry or we’ll lose them!” Toru had a devious smile curled and he slunked behind a pillar. 

We all made our way through the different exhibits. We tried our best not to be seen by them and so far it was successful. The fish were beautiful and every once and a while we caught Maaki staring at Mattsun or Mattsun staring at Maaki. The way they looked at each other felt familiar. It felt like—

“That’s the way you look at me, recently.” Toru spoke out too softly for anyone else in the world but me to hear him. 

Screw it. I grabbed his full hand and not just his pinky. He turned to me blushing heavily and rubbed his thumb softly against my finger. The warmth from his hand shot through my body and made me feel whole. 

He leaned in to kiss me and a flash of him on the phone yesterday popped into my mind and I turned my head. His lips fell on my cheek and I whispered, “We’re going to miss the show.” 

He looked at me a little worried but held my hand tighter and pulled me towards the line. We had a good view of Mattsun and Maaki and they were looking around. Mattsun was looking down at his phone and Maaki said something that made Mattsun snapped his head around and blushed. 

“Someone looks flustered.” Toru giggled with his forehead on my shoulder. I couldn’t see his face but, something about in his voice felt forced. 

I didn’t have any chance to ask as we were ushered into the big domed room. There were loveseats all throughout the room. We were sat in one that put Maaki and Mattsun a row or so ahead of us. 

When we sat down in the booth we were very close. Toru seemed to be preoccupied with his belt and didn’t really look in my direction and I can tell he’s pouting. The lights went down and so did my hand into his pants. I heard a gasp from him and he grasped my arm tenderly. 

I leaned into the side of his face and traced the words,“Your belt is a little tight can I undo it?” lightly against his cheek near his ear. I wanted him to focus on my voice.

He shuddered slightly and shook his head ‘yes’. The music grew louder and people were oohing and awing to different images but all I was focused on was his hard shaft pulsing in my hand. He leaned into me embarrassed and breathing hot air against my chest as his body rolled with the motion of my strokes. He wrapped his hands around my back and I flexed a little so he could get a good grip.

I sped up my hand and the music grew louder and so did his moans echoing in my ear. I nibbled on his shoulder tenderly with my teeth working up to his ear lobe. 

“I want to treasure you till the day I die, Toru.” was the only thing I could think of to say. The music had hit it’s climax and so had he. Toru shuddered a bit and released himself in my hand. 

He pulled his head back with a rosy face. He still looked odd wearing the black wig and my clothes but, I was happy to feel the job well done. I bent over a cleaned him up as his legs curled under my chest and his hands clawed at my back. He trembled in my mouth and even gave me a little more of himself. 

I pulled back and looked at him as sharply as I could. Toru heaved his chest like he’d just gone for a full set.

He smiled and leaned forward licking my chin,”You missed a spot.” 

“Thanks.” is all I said as I slid my tongue into his mouth and I could taste his pleasure. 

“Um, sirs please, uh, the show ended! Um, could you make your way to the exit and uh, your shirt it’s not on properly!”

We pulled away from each other to see a very bashful woman standing covering her face and frantically looking around.

In his butterest voice Toru said,”Ah, sorry about that. We just got swept up in the moment. A beautiful girl like you definitely knows about getting swept off her feet, right?” 

She looked down and as if slightly expecting some grandiose tale to begin, “I can’t say that I have.”

Toru leaned down and tilted her chin up so she could look into his face. Something about everything going on was pissing me off. Shamelessly flirting in front of me your boyfriend who just jacked you off in a public setting while simultaneously saying romantic shit. Seriously??!?

I let out a huff and this attracted his attention for a second as he looked over at me then back to her, “Sorry, dear I’m a queer.” 

He grabbed my hand and yanked me away as he chuckled. We ran a little bit down the hall and found ourselves in the bathroom. Looking in the mirror we looked like two kids who just got caught doing something bad. Which we were but doesn’t mean I had to look so hot and bothered. 

“Why? Didn’t you want to stay a flirt some more?” I bitterly spat out.

He cooly fixing his clothes. The belt was still not done properly. “You can’t be serious. What if she had kicked us out? We have—” 

“And, right in front of me too!”

“Stop it.”

“Just batting you big brown eyes at whoever and whenever and —“

“I said stop it!” Toru grabbed the collar of my shirt. 

Curse him for being a few centimeters taller so I had to look up at him. I turned away so I didn’t have to stare into his face.

“Are you hungry?” He let go of my shirt and I took a step back. 

My body betrayed me and in that moment let out a grumble. “Maybe, a bit”

He chuckled and leaned forward whispering “I’m surprised after drinking all that protein.” 

I could see myself in the mirror red all the way down to my neck. I couldn’t see his eyes but just the devilish smile that was close to my neck. He kissed me lightly, “I’ll treasure you to the day I die too, Hajime. So, you don’t have to get so jealous.”

He chuckled and walked out the bathroom. I stood there for a moment overwhelmed with embarrassment. Then, I followed him out. Bastard using his charm to seduce me. 

“How do you know they’re at this cafe?” I looked at one of the probably many themed food places around this place. 

“Because, it’s the cheapest.” 

“Are you calling our friends cheap?” 

“No. This is also the only cafe with cream puffs and, uh, milk bread.”

He didn’t turn around as he definitely pretended to read the menu. I hope he could feel the very heavy glare I was drilling into the back of his head. “Milk bread, huh?”

He spun around slightly red from being found out “You should know about urges for things you love.” 

He scrambled to find something else to say since he could tell by my face I wasn’t buying his shit for a second. He gave a soft smile and was saved by the lady asking for his order.

“One milk bread, the agedashi tofu, pasta with red sauce and chicken, and the seafood curry, mild, please. Also, two waters. What are you going to eat?” 

“Funny.” He reached into his wallet for some money and I stopped his hand. He looked at me with a smirk and made his way to the pick up station with no debate. 

Cheapass.

There was a back up in the line and they just started handing numbers to people. We found a table and smugly Toru pointed over to the way to conveniently sat Mattsun and Maaki. They seemed to be having fun.

“I’m so hungry! Why don’t we just go steal some of their food?” Toru was dramatically sitting with his chin on the table and he hand spread out in front of him. 

“We can’t. The whole point of these stupid outfits is so that we don’t run into them and if we do they hopefully won’t notice us.” 

“I’ll be quick I just—. Who the hell is that?”

I turned to see some girl talking to Mattsun and Maaki and judging by his face and his awkward posture I could tell Mattsun knew her. Something about her rubbed me the wrong way. She tilted her head what I can only assume is supposed to be an adorable way practically cutting Maaki out of the picture.

“Oh, I remember who she is now!”

“Iwa-chan who??”

“Mattsun’s ex-girlfriend she’s a nasty piece of work.” 

“Why do I suspect you hate everyone’s ex-girlfriends?” Toru chuckled but didn’t smile. 

“Number 14?” A waitress was standing there holding what looked like our delicious food on a tray.

We exchanged looks and I could tell that Toru was rubbing off on me in a bad way. I nodded and as the lady put everything but the pasta and some drinks down he fluffed his voice and asked “How much money would it take for your to “accidentally” spill that pasta on that girl over there.”

The waitress looked over at the table smirked and responded quickly “5,000 yen.” 

“Here you go.” He easily handed her the money and she went over and just as easily bumped into the girl and all hell broke loose. 

“What are you an idiot? Do you have eyes? This is Formichetti! Do you know what that means? My fucking shoelaces cost more than your whole outfit! Are you going to pay for this??” The girl all smeared spat the words at the waitress.

“I’m very sorry I—I can buy you a new one.” The waitress impressively acted meek and helpless. It almost made me want to help out. 

“Like you could afford it just look at— well you.”

The waitress expertly had a tear trickle down the side of her face. She brought the tray up higher to hide her face that seemed to be slightly smiling.

“Oh, she’s good. Can I ask her to teach me how to cry like that?”

“Shh!” I covered Toru’s big mouth with my hand as we and everyone else in the restaurant watched the scene unfold.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to not look at someone when they are talking to you. Hey—”

“Shut the fuck up!” Maaki was red with rage.

“Maaki!” Mattsun looked over at him horrified.

Smeared bitch glared at him, “What did you just say to me?”

“You are fucking annoying and vane and rude and generally unpleasant!” He looked like a pot about to burst, “It was an accident and your reaction is uncalled for!”

“My reaction is uncalled for! Who the hell is bitch to you anyway?”

“Another human being! Something you would notice if you got your head out of your own ass!”

I could he feel Toru laughing under my hand and I kind of had to cover my own to shield from the laughter. 

The smeared bitch in an attempt to be menacing stomped her foot down, “Do you have any idea who my father is?”

Maaki leaned down into her face. Grabbed a drink from the table and poured it over her head and like a total badass just said, “I don’t give a fuck who your dad is.”

She sputtered the melon drink that was peeling more of her fake face off. She looked up from Maaki and then turned to Mattsun, “You going to let him treat me like that?”

Mattsun looked a little shaken and looked between all of them. He took a second and let out a huge sigh, “Hiyori, I’m sorry.” He placed a hand on her chin lifting it up, “I couldn’t give a fuck if I tried.”

Toru and I were having a fit with our mouths covered and Maaki joined us as Mattsun gave the Smeared Bitch a ‘not today’ smile.

She slapped away his hand and screamed ‘ASSHOLES’ as she stomped away. There was a pause where everyone in the cafe looked off towards where Smeared Bitch made her grand exit. 

I finally released Toru’s mouth and he burst out laughing. He had a tear stream down his cheek and wiped it way with the back of his hand. 

“We’re going to be reincarnated as bugs.”

“Ah, Iwa-chan lighten up it’s just good harmless fun.”

“Tell that to the Formichetti.”

We chuckled a bit and kept our eye on Mattsun and Maaki who seemed a bit shaken up. They finished helping the waitress and she came back over to us.

“That was fun. Thanks!” She walked away with a big smile.

Must be a sadist.

“You think we’re getting another pasta?”

I couldn’t even begin to have the patience to answer that question so I just picked up the milk bread and shoved it in his mouth.

We finished our food and were sneakily continuing the stupidly long named plan. Maaki and Mattsun looked like they were desperately trying to salvage their good time. Maaki looked up at Mattsun and with a determined expression grabbed Mattsun’s had and they bursted into a run!

“Shit, let’s go we can’t lose them!” Toru grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

“Oikawa! Wait!”

We ran after them and when they stopped Toru pulled us onto the other side of a bush. They were standing next to a group of trees. Even though it was very quiet in this area we could barely hear them. 

“Maaki, why are you crying?”

“Get off.” Maaki weakly choke out.

Mattsun started to talk but it was difficult to hear because Toru and I were so close together I couldn’t really focus. Mattsun starter to explain who that girl was and judging by Toru’s reaction I think I’m the only one Mattsun really talked about this situation with. 

“What a bitch!” 

“Shut it! What if they hear us?”

“Iwa-Chan, shh, I can’t hear.”

God, I can’t stand you and your perfect tight ass.

Mattsun lifted his head and put his face was really close to Maaki’s, “Is this a terrible time to tell you I’m in love with you?”

Toru and I gasped inSync. 

But, Maaki on the other hand didn’t react and just stared at him with huge eyes. Mattsun turned the reddest I’ve ever seen him and turned his face away from him.

“We have to do something!”

“No, let them figure it out!” 

Toru tried to lunge forward and I grabbed his arm trying to quietly pull him back.

Mattsun backtracked, “Okay, I guess that means yes. I miss read the signs. I thought you liked me. I, wow, um forget I said that!”

Mattsun started to cursing under his breath. He started to tear up.

Toru struggled more to try and get away, “No! No! No! They are not going to be like us pining over each other for 10 years!” Toru wiggled his arm free and it shot me back hitting my face on one of the branches in the bush. 

“OH MY GOD! YOU TWO ARE SO STUPID! MAAKI WENT POSSUM JUST PLANT ONE ON HIM!”

I’m going to kill him. 

Toru pleaded, “Mattsun! Do something!”

“No! Shit, I messed up!”

There was blood going down my face and I tried to save Toru’s shirt with my hand.

“Mattsun trust me just, just fucking kiss him!”

Mattsun looked at Maaki took a deep breathe and lightly kissed him. It seemed to spark the fire in both of them and they got a bit more passionate. It was sweet.

“Holly shit.”

Well, it was sweet...

“Super romantic, Maaki.”

“Yay! Happy endings!” Toru’s annoying as hell ‘I was right’ fluffy voice shouted away.

Maaki just blankly stared at him, “Oikawa?”

They both stared at him and I felt like Toru was really over stating his welcome judging by how close they were.

Mattsun raised an eyebrow , “Where is Iwaizumi?”

“Holy shit.” Toru froze and didn’t move until I came out of the stupid bush. Toru waved his hands in front of him, “I LOVE YOU!”

I paused for a second wondering if I really should be mad because everyone else seemed happy. Then I felt the blood on my face drop on my shirt and I couldn’t help but chase him. He ran fast and kept trying to plead his case. We ran most of the way through the stupid maze and he took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end.

“Iwa-chan! Let’s just talk this through. Like adults right? I’m mean we’re going to college soon and everything we need to work on expressing ourselves in nonviolent ways.”

College. 

He looked panicked and I couldn’t help but blurt out, “College! Seriously you want to bring that up! Your college choices and my choices they’re different! God, why did we get together if we’re just going to get torn apart again? I don’t know if my heart can take this. I mean look at you with your big doe brown eyes and your charming smile and just look at you. You can flirt with whomever and they would fall to their knees for you. What if when you’re away you realize that I’m just not enough?”

Toru looked at me confused. He blinked for a second and with the softest of smiles took some tissues out of his pocket and started to wipe my face. “Hajime, remember when we were kids you used to catch bugs and then let them go?”

I didn’t respond as he kept cleaning my face. 

“You always said you took pity on them for their short lives. That they you didn’t want to take what little time they had from them. I’m a vane beautiful egotist who has the habit of causing trouble with my smile but, I always thought that I wasn’t that bad if I kept you by my side. You’re angry and sharp and it comes from your pure intentions that you only want to make the people around you better.”

He finished gently wiping and brought his hand to the side of my face. His hand trembled slightly and smelled of his cologne. The sweet smell tickled my newly cleaned nose and he smiled at me with a teary look. 

“Hajime, our lives might be long but I can’t help but feel like they might as well be the length of those bugs because it still wouldn’t be enough time with you. Even if we were given a billion years I’d still selfishly want more. College is our opportunity to reach our goals and even if, we’re on the other side if the world from one another I promise to always love you. I promise you that no one will ever match up to how much I value you. I promise that you are the love of my universe and even into our next reincarnated bug lives I will never stop loving you.”

I put my hand on his and brought it to my lips. The sweet scent it had made me smile and the unexpected tears down my face surprised me but he quickly took his other hand wiping them away. 

“Don’t cry Iwa-chan! Here I’ll make it all better.” He leaned in and kissed me with just enough strength to make me lose all of mine in my legs. His hands wrapping my face in his, his smell rubbing on me, his stupid wig tickling my forehead, and his breath tangled in mine made his words all the more real. 

“Eh, told you they probably just ran away because they got turned on by our PDA.” Mattsun stood their hand in hand with a really red faced Maaki. He had his phone up and was snapping a picture of what I can only assume is the of us oddly dressed gold in his mind. He smiled at the picture he then showed to Maaki who then laughed still red faced.

“Ooh, I wanna see! I wanna see!” Toru moved me over slightly to skip over to them.  
After seeing the picture he shouted, “We look like lovers!”

“We are lovers, Shittykawa.”

“Uh, hey lovers speaking of which why are you dressed like that?” Maaki looked like he had been politely holding onto the question but just couldn’t anymore. 

“Don’t get him started. He’ll just—“

“Hey! Iwa-chan I want to tell the story! So, for like a billion years Mattsun has talked to Iwa-chan about being in love with Maaki and Maaki did the same with me. Mattsun has been so nice listening to Iwa-chan bitch and pine over me and my perfect butt. Maaki lived through my harrowing stories of being a unloved romantic.”

“I feel he’s trying to make a point somewhere.” Mattsun leaned over to Maaki.

“Sooooo, we decided on Operation Stalk Maaki and Mattsun and make them confess because they’re hopelessly in love and don’t realize it. AKA Toru’s a helpful boy, oh, and I guess Iwa-Chan, too.” 

“That seems unnecessarily long.” Maaki chuckled.

“Thank you!” I said rubbing my forehead in the background.

“So, I asked my fan club to borrow the wigs and use them as disguises so you two wouldn’t recognize us! Then we followed you around all day trying to make sure that everything went smoothly! We had a slight hiccup with that girl but some pasta did the trick!”

“Wait, you asked the waitress to spill pasta on Iki?” Mattsun looked horrified.

“Wait, no bigger question why if you’re trying to not be discovered did you dress up as the other one? Wouldn’t that make it more noticeable? And, Iwaizumi why did you agree to this?” Maaki looked over at me hoping I guess for me to be the voice of reason. 

I let out a deep sigh, “I think it’s his kink or something to want to be on a date with himself so I played along. He just looked too happy when he said he had the idea. Also, it kind of work we were next to you guys all day and you never really noticed.” 

“Ah, it all makes sense. What a weak man.”

“Shut it, Mattsun!”

“No, no it’s okay to defend your lover and go along with his asinine plan. Just let him have all the fun while you probably roll your eyes on the background. It’s okay to be whipped.”

I scooped up Toru’s hand and even with a slight heated blush on my face looked Mattsun in the eyes and said, “You damn right it is!”


	5. Mattsun’s gonna catch ‘em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning, Kindaichi. We planned on studying most of the night but ended up falling asleep.” 
> 
> Maaki chuckled at my kind of lie and went over to his locker.
> 
> “Well, I’m glad at least both of you are in good spirits.”
> 
> “Oh?”
> 
> Kindaichi pointed over to the obvious dark cloud in the room. Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked annoyed and even more oddly enough weren’t taking it out on each other. Maaki having realized he walked into a precarious situation. He mouthed, ”help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys!  
> I’m back!   
> I just wanted to add some sauce.   
> I feel like maybe this chapter isn’t as good as the last ones. Hmm but I still like it. It was a little hard to get into Mattsun’s head considering he doesn’t really emote much... I don’t know maybe that’s just an excuse.

My bed was warmer than usual but it felt nice like I was being embraced. My chin felt a little scruffy. I guess it’s time to shave. My alarm started to chime and I tried to reach it but my hand was stuck in the abnormally warm blanket. 

“Ugh, Mattsun turn it off!” 

Yes, Mattsun turn it off. Wait? What? 

I popped open my eyes and looking down all I could see was a peach fuzzy thing on my chest. It curled and then there was a long pale arm that swatted rather unsuccessfully above my head.

I couldn’t help but freeze staring at this pleasant smelling creature on top of me. It moved more pushing itself up and slamming its hand down on the noisy alarm. It then plopped back down onto my chest with a little to no elegance. 

“Maaki?”

“Mmm.” was all he managed to get out.

He kept his eyes closed and his face was rubbing against my night shirt. He looked like he could sleep another decade. So peaceful that I could’ve let him but— 

“Maaki, we have to go to practice.” I tried to make my voice soft so it wouldn’t disturb him too much.

“Lair you just want to rest of the blanket but it’s mine so back off!” he twisted into the blanket even more. His head rubbing back and forth tickling my chest slightly. 

Adorable.

“Okay, I’ll give you all of the blanket but you gotta let me get up.”

“Nope, you’re all mine too. I’m not letting go.”

I couldn’t help but have a smile spread across my face, “Don’t make me tickle you.”

Maaki shook his head and I couldn’t resist the opportunity. Right above his left hip is the sweet spot. A spot that makes him giggle and squirm. I lightly touched it and he jumped up straddling himself on top of me. He was wearing my shirt and it was a little long on him. It dangled down giving him a sexy look. His legs peeking out from underneath with one of the sleeves hanging off his shoulder. He then weakly leaned over putting his forehead on mine. 

“You’re cruel. I was having a nice dream.”

“About?”

“You and me.” I could tell by how red his face it was a dirty dream.

“Oh, how did the dream go? Show me.”

His whole face grew redder and he lightly touched my lips with his. I could feel him turning into a rock down there and I know he could feel mine against his perky buns. 

“Well I’m going to need you to take this off.” He snapped the elastic of my pants. I wanted to ram it in him so bad and feel his thighs twitch in my hand as he begged me for more.

He looked so damn good on top of me I never wanted to let him off. He tilted his head clearly a little flustered. I lifted him up off of me and our clothes came off just as seamlessly. He sat with his back against the wall, his knees sinking slightly into the bed. He was fit and sturdy. His abs lined down to his pelvis and his rather excited lower half. It was long and thick and judging by the throbbing needed some immediate attention. I crawled over to him and lightly nibbled at his ear. He gave a very hot heavy sigh that trickled down my neck and back.

I placed my hand on his shaft and traced my fingers lightly up to the tip. 

He weakly cried into my ear,“Mattsun.”

His hand found its way to my erection. I was slightly proud that no matter how big his hands were he was having a little trouble holding onto it.

“You’re so thick.” 

Maaki’s voice was so husky and hot that I could feel some of my precum lubricating his strokes. I groaned into the side of his face and kissed along his jaw till I found his mouth. It was wet and we sloppily stroked each other and moaned into one another. 

I could feel him trembling in my hand and he pulled his tongue out of my mouth, “Mattsun, I’m gonna—“

“No, not yet. Not yet.” I pulled my hand away and I he let out a rather surprised moan as I made my way down and shoved it all in my mouth in one go.

It was a perfect fit as his head slid down grazing the back of my throat like it was designed for it. I could feel his hands running through my hair practically begging me to go deeper and harder or hoping my mouth would become his permanent home.

I gagged a bit and slid my head up with so much saliva and precum overflowing from my mouth that it dropped down on to his balls. They looked so perfectly placed and as I licked them tenderly and I could feel his shaft trembling on my cheek. 

I let my tongue wander from the base up to his head. When I looked up at him his hand was over his mouth clearly trying to hold back his voice. Our eyes met and I couldn’t help but kiss the tip. 

“You’re so lewd, Maaki. Making that kind of face.”

I wrapped my tongue around it still holding his gaze. He tasted sweet and was warm on the inside of my cheeks. I kissed it again and sucked on it and I felt my reward fill in my mouth. It was a lot and sticky. It tasted a bit like metal but it was from Maaki so I was happy. 

He heaved heavily, “Sorry, I couldn’t hold it.” 

I smirked and then showed him my reward. He looked down at me and a spark of lust showed through his eyes. It was immediately replaced by embarrassment.

“Here let me get you a tissue!”

I grabbed his hand and pulled his face to look at me. I looked right in his eyes and swallowed. He was completely shaken and just stared at me. I couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Wow, Maaki. Again?”

He was standing up straight again. It twinged like it was begging for its home. 

“Let me do you.” Maaki said this with his face turned away from me. His pink cheeks looked so soft. I gave him a kiss and then leaned back presenting him with my lower half. 

It was clear that I was very excited for him. I was already dripping. I bet I could slide right in him if I really wanted to. He looked so determined and so simultaneously timid that it was the perfect combination to make me smile with joy and arousal. 

He grabbed onto me firmly with both hands. One was focusing on my balls and the other hand had it’s attention on my shaft. He looked at me with his big eyes and poured a whole bunch of saliva out of his mouth onto me. He rubbed it gently into my sack and then put his lips on the tip.

“Mmmm, Maaki that feels great.” I managed to moan out to show him some support.

He smiled with one hand at the base lightly placed over my balls and the other was helping him position my tip on his lips. He gave me one doe eyed look as he wrapped his tongue around my head. He then attempted to swallow me whole but had a slight problem opening his mouth wide enough. It still felt amazing and as he took a deep breath with me still in his mouth he forced the rest of it down.

His mouth was like a furnace and it sent a tingle all throughout my body. It felt so good that my mouth ached for him to be inside it again. The back of his throat was so inviting and wrapped around my head squeezing it just the right way. 

I could feel the rush of energy coming from deep in my spirit as he slid up and down harder and harder. He gagged a bit and pulled it all out of his mouth heaving on it. His red face and sloppily covered lips was the lewdest thing I had ever seen in person. Just from that image I released myself and it went all over his face. 

Scratch the previous statement this now white covered heaving flushed Maaki just moved in to number 1. 

“Sorry, I should’ve said I was gonna pop.”

He laughed and crawled forward kissing my stomach and chest along the way. He make a quick stop at my nipple for a good lick and suck. He traced his tongue all up my neck and some of me rubbed on my face. 

It was hot and he finally made it to my lips and nothing could stop me from fiercely sucking his face. My hands ran up and down his body. I could feel his touching mine. My sauce was mixing in with our kiss and our hair as we furiously went at each other. He bit my bottom lip and I shoved my hips up just a bit. My shaft between his cheeks now.

“Mattsun, do it. I want you inside me.” He breathed these words into me and grabbed my hands. He licked them viciously and showed them the way. I reached to separate his cheeks with my head right on the entrance.

“Issei? Takahiro? Are you coming down for breakfast?” My mother’s voice sang up the stairs and made its way into the room and straight murdered my boner.

I looked up at Maaki who sucked his teeth then plopped down next to me. We looked at one another. Him sweaty and still having some of me on his face. A bit was near his eye. I lightly wiped it away he took my hand but before I could pull it away he grabbed my hand and licked my thumb, thoroughly. 

I looked at this sexual deviant and shouted, “We have to shower first then we’ll be down.”

He pouted a bit but a kiss on the head cheered him up and we got ready for the day. 

By the time we got to school everyone else was half dressed in the locker room.

“Ah, Matsukawa- sempai! Hanamaki- sempai! Good morning! You look well rested!”

“Good morning, Kindaichi. We planned on studying most of the night but ended up falling asleep.” 

Maaki chuckled at my kind of lie and went over to his locker.

“Well, I’m glad at least both of you are in good spirits.”

“Oh?”

Kindaichi pointed over to the obvious dark cloud in the room. Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked annoyed and even more oddly enough weren’t taking it out on each other. Maaki having realized he walked into a precarious situation. He mouthed, ”help.”

“Morning, Oikawa-san. Iwaizumi-san.”

They both looked at me with pinched faces and then went back to what they were doing. I looked over at Maaki and he just shrugged and took off his shirt. 

Oikawa was staring at shirtless Maaki and his eyes opened wide and then he looked even more annoyed, “Looks like you had fun.” 

Oikawa tapped his shoulder and if you looked at the same spot on Maaki’s shoulder there was definitely a mark. I smiled with a soft proudl. Maaki on the other hand was completely red and tried to put his shirt so quickly he ended up putting it on backwards.

Oikawa scoffed a bit and looking down at the ground said, “At least someone is having fun.”

Iwaizumi slammed the door to his locker, grabbed his towel rather violently, and then walked out. Oikawa just continued to mess with whatever was in his locker and didn’t say anything. Maaki looked at me and tilted his head as I think a cue for me to attend to the other one. 

I winked and walked off hearing Maaki softly say, “Spit it out.” 

I didn’t hear Oikawa’s response as I opened the door and made my way down the hall. 

Iwaizumi was on the court already tying his shoes violently. The vein on his temple was throbbing. 

I took a breath to speak and Iwaizumi started before I could, “We have exams soon! I don’t think it’s unreasonable to think that we should study this close to them! But, noooooo I’M THE ONE BEING UNREASONABLE!” 

He spat the words and then looked over at me hoping I would confirm his ideas.

“When’s the last time you two spent time together not studying?”

“The aquarium.” Judging by the look after he said it he realized what I was going to say.

“Iwaizumi-san that was 3 weeks ago.”

“So?” 

“So, I think you could take a break and try to destress. Hell it really looks like you could use one.”

He pouted and turned only his eyes to look at me, “Mattsun, do you know where you’re going to school next year?”

His question caught me off guard. I stood there foolishly wide eyed thinking of a question I made my chest sink a bit. Ah, that’s right next year, “I’ve been thinking of going to Yueda.” 

“My family doesn’t have the funds to send me wherever and I need the best grades possible. I want to go to Yueda, too. They offered me a good deal but, I have to keep my grades up. Yueda is not cheap and their students are some of the top minds. I can’t afford to fall behind. Oikawa knows that and still he pushes me to fool around.”

“I know. Isn’t Oikawa going to Nishi-Keisei?”

He didn’t say anything and just looked at the ground.

“Don’t you think he just wants to spend as much time with you before he goes off to a school two hours away from yours?”

He turned his back to me, “I know. I also know he knows I know. I just don’t know what to do.”

I couldn’t help but let out a big sigh, “Iwaizumi-san I know for a fact that you are brilliant and that will do just fine. Talk to him and go have a fun day and relax. You need it! All work and no play is bad too. There is a balance just find it.”

He finally turned around red faced, “Yeah, maybe I need to relax more. Thanks.” 

He took a deep breath and the rest of the team started to file in. Oikawa and Maaki were closer to the back of the pack. Maaki looked up at me and gave a soft smile. He patted Oikawa on the back who seemed a little brighter. 

Iwaizumi looked over and gave Oikawa a soft smile. As they got closer Maaki stood by my side and Oikawa stood next to Iwaizumi. Oikawa whispered something to Iwaizumi who looked irritated which made Oikawa chuckled lightly. Instantly Iwaizumi smiled too and mouthed something that made Oikawa blush. 

“They’re cute.” Maaki tickled the side of my hand lightly with his fingers.

“Maaki, where are you going to school next year?”

His face dropped slightly at that question and he calmly said, “Nishi-Keisei.”

Ah, I see.

Practice was good, I guess. I couldn’t help but get a funky vibe all day. Going in and out of the action for the first time seriously bothered me. It’s a very normal thing for a middle blocker to go in and out but for some reason it was rubbing me the wrong way. Maybe it was because I kept flashing back to Maaki innocently talking about nothing in particular or the way it felt to hold him tight or the lingering feeling of after his lips leave mine or how he smells before and after practice and how all of those things would be gone soon. 

“Mattsun!” Maaki was standing in front of me waving his hand, “Did you hear a word I said?”

“Sorry, no I didn’t catch what you said.”

“Do you want to go with Oikawa and Iwaizumi to dinner? They were talking about Korean Barbecue.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were already dressed holding hands by the door. Iwaizumi was typing something on his phone and Oikawa was whispering something in his ear. Iwaizumi smiled and kissed his forehead. 

“Mattsun?”

Maaki looked worried and it killed me to see his adorable little peach eyebrows furrowed. Even the creases on his forehead made me weak. I placed my forehead to his and even from how close I was I could tell his whole face was red, “Yeah, let’s go. I just gotta message my mom.”

I pulled back from him and his scarlet face went to pink as we grabbed the last few things from our lockers and headed out.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were walking ahead of us. Oikawa was clucking on about something that Iwaizumi was surprisingly interested in. Their hands were intertwined tightly like they were never going to let go.

I reached my hand down and found Maaki’s it was warm and welcomed my fingers to interlock with his. 

“Mattsun, do you want to talk about it?” 

I stopped and looked at him. He seemed determined to not look wary but I saw it in his eyes. He was worried.

“What did you tell Oikawa?”

“That’s not what I’m—“ he cut himself off and then looked me in the eyes. t  
They were piercing and unwavering now. He looked uncharacteristically stern. “I told him that he should focus on his time together and it wouldn’t kill him to study. Our futures are important. Even if they are physically apart they won’t be emotionally.”

He looked at me still charged from his passion and remained firm. He didn’t have to say what I could tell he wanted to ask.

“I told him to try and an enjoy their time together and it wouldn’t kill him to relax. Maaki I have to work hard as well. I’m going to Yueda. It’s already been decided. I hope our wishful thinking for them goes for us too.”

The wrinkles from his furrowed brows softened and for a moment he looked like he was going to cry. He gently placed his hand on my face then he smiled, “We’ll be the very best that there ever was. That no one ever was.”

“Really?”

He bursted into laughter and ran up ahead. 

As I ran after him I just screamed, “To catch them is my real test!” 

We collided with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looked straight at us while pinching Oikawa’s cheek and unwavering said, “To train them is my cause.”

We all turned to Oikawa who just blankly stared at us. He blinked, “I don’t get it.”

What a loser. We all just stared at him and at the top of our lungs continued, “I will travel across the land searching far and wide! Dun, dun, dun! Teach Pokémon to understand the power that’s inside!”

We paused for a moment all looking at Oikawa. He panickedly looked at Iwaizumi for answers. Iwaizumi laughed and kiss him on his forehead, “I guess no one can be perfect.”

“What!?!” 

The three of us laughed all the way to the Korean restaurant as Oikawa demanded answers. I guess he really does only think about volleyball. 

We were seated rather quickly and after ordering half the menu I couldn’t help but ask, “Why am I sitting next to Iwaizumi?”

Oikawa sat across with his arms crossed and a big pout on his face on his left was Maaki radiant as always delightfully chuckling at the site. Iwaizumi was clearly ignoring him and wiping his face with the wet towels they had given us. 

“You’re such a classic jigglypuff, Oikawa.”

“What is that?”

“It’s a fairy Pokémon that demands the attention of others but puts them to sleep.” Maaki said. 

“I think we’re all attention seeking fairies here.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, “His hair does kind of have that twist quality.”

“What does that mean?!?”

I couldn’t help but join in, “Maybe he’s more of a Flaaffy.”

Iwaizumi’s face twisted, “No second gen trash! It’s original or shut up.”

“I’m sorry Mr.Purist! I can’t accept that there are so many great Pokémon in the other gens!”

Oikawa was shaking Maaki’s arm on the other side of the table frantically trying to figure out what a Flaffy was.

“Everything after the originals is trash! There is a literal trash Pokémon in gen 5!”

“Trubbish is super cute, bro!”

“He is the epitome of lazy design and is a prime example that the Pokemon creators aren’t trying anymore!” 

At this point Oikawa had given up on our argument and proceeded to cook the meats and evenly distributed them. Maaki more hungry that Pokémon passions just munched away and they watched the rest unfold. 

“Iwaizumi! Without the other gens how can we learn to appreciate the original! There are plenty of good Pokémon like Absol, Malamar, and Milotic!”

“You mean boomerang helmet head dog, angry upside down squid, and mushy peach Gyarados!”

“Hey watch it! Milotic is an amazing Pokémon known for its tenderness and power! It also happens to look like Maaki so don’t you come after the man-I-love’s Pokémon persona!”

It was at this point I felt my face burning. It wasn’t from rage but from embarrassment at how loud I just spoke in the restaurant. 

All three of them were staring at me and Maaki managed to say, “Bro, that’s so sweet. I love you, too! Don’t let Ursaring get you down, Magmar.”

“Magmar?”

“Ursaring?”

“Yeah, Iwaizumi is like a big angry cuddly bear and Mattsun is always hot and sometimes makes a stupid duck face!”, he apparently said with love. 

We both just looked at him and all four of us burst out laughing. After Oikawa begged us to stop bringing it up we moved on to different subjects: school, or our English test, volleyball, our winter plans, volleyball, some movie that Oikawa was excited to go on and about some more volleyball.

“The hot springs sounds nice! We could invite the other members too! I think they could use some R and R!” Maaki’s face was lit up with excitement. He loved hot springs. In a past life he was probably a merman. 

Iwaizumi seems convinced and he added, “That sounds good. It’s been a while since I’ve been. Can we go to one with an outdoor section? I hope it snows while we’re in the bath.” 

A devious smile spread across Oikawa’s face ,“Yeah sounds great. Hmm, Maaki could you let me out I have to use the bathroom.” 

Oikawa wasn’t looking at Maaki but rather at Iwaizumi as he lightly patted his face with the wet towel. Iwaizumi smirked and gave me a small shove indicating he wanted to be let out too.

As they walked off Oikawa stopped for a moment and whispered lightly into Maaki’s ear. Maaki turned pink and before he could sit back down on the other side I pulled him by the arm to sit on the bench next to me. His long toned legs were playfully stretched over mine. His fingers were twirling into mine on our laps. We sat there kind of looking into each other. 

Maaki touched his face lightly, “You know Oikawa is a pervert.”

“Oh, did he brag about what they’re running off to do?” 

“No, he uh just said ‘The hot springs will be completely nude. What fun!” 

“Oh, yeah. That does sound like fun.” 

We both sat there chuckling slightly from embarrassment. The first time I’d be completely nude with him in front of others so I would have to hold myself back or there is always the option that the others could watch…

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were taking their sweet time in the bathroom. 

“Probably making out.”

“You wanna make out, Maaki?” 

Maaki looked at me with a slight rosiness to his face appeared again. He was so angelic looking that I squoze his hand tightly to make sure he wasn’t my imagination. 

He looked around but no one could see us in our corner booth unless you were really trying to. He kissed my lips lightly and I felt the urge to devour him. His tongue slid into me and his hands ran to my back. He pulled back for a slight breath and looking right at me and bit my bottom lip.

“Oooh, look at these perverts Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s insufferable fluffy voice cut through our kiss.

We looked over at the two of them and Iwaizumi was slightly red. I looked them up and down and just said, “There is semen on your shoe.”


	6. To the hot springs we go~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, sorry mom. Kindaichi my bad! I’ve never touched me penis in an erotic fashion while thinking of Maaki’s thighs!”
> 
> “Mattsun!” Maaki shouted out shaking him begging him with a beet red face.
> 
> Kunimi snuggled into his blanket more, “I think it’s natural to think of the one you like when you do that kind of stuff.”
> 
> “See Mattsun you already poisoning the children!” I shouted as Hajime tapped me to take my seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get to the actual hot springs part but I didn’t want to delay the release any longer. 
> 
> The chapter is a bit angst meets fluff meets them just messing with each other.  
> I wanted maybe a cool down chapter for those maybe a bit more interested in the dynamics of the their friendships. 
> 
> I’m sure we’ll get wet at the hot springs.

I couldn’t help but sing, my heart and mind were fluttering so much. “Going to the hot springs with my hot boyfriend and I guess whatever the other guys will be there, too!”

“Congratulations, you just made the shittiest song ever.”

“Now, now, now Mattsun don’t be so grumpy!”

“Mattsun, please don’t egg him on. I’m trying to sleep and he kept me up all night going on and on about this stupid onsen trip.” Iwaizumi was sitting on the train with his head tilted back wearing an eye mask. It’s like he was making a point to have none of his muscular physique touching my god like form. 

“Hey! It wasn’t a stupid onsen trip a month ago when you decided to join!”

“I didn’t hear about it a bajillion times when I decided a month ago! Good night!”

“Iwa-Chan it’s 8am!”

“Yes, and the train ride will take 2 hours and 27 minutes which means I can sleep for 2 hours and 27 minutes if you don’t keep me awake.” 

He had his big beefy arms crossed in front of him and his shirt was a crisp light yellow that matched his tanned tone perfectly. As he shifted around in the chair his shirt pulled up and revealed a bit of his hip. No more than a finger of twos width was showing but it was transfixing. Hajime’s face looked relaxed but he seemed like he wouldn’t be able to fall completely asleep any time soon.

Maaki and Mattsun sitting across from us were practically snuggling. The arm rest between them was lifted up and their shoulders were touching. They looked wide awake and were sharing some snacks from the large pile on the table in front of us. The snacks must’ve been sour by the way Maaki’s face twisted. Mattsun lightly chuckled with a big grin. 

“You guys are cute.”

The both looked over shocked. Mattsun had a piece of the sour candy hanging out of his mouth. 

“Did you hit your head?” Maaki legitimately looked concern which was super annoying. 

I couldn’t help but cross my arms in front of my body and twist my face into a pout. I could feel the possibility of wrinkles setting in making me even more annoyed!

“No! I just thought you guys look happy. Like actually happy! Before it seemed like a piece was missing and I just think it’s nice that you found it.”

“Are you blushing?” Maaki laughed as he reached over and twisted his fingers into Mattsun’s giving him a light kiss on his beet red face.

“The two of you better cut it out!” Mattsun popped a sour candy in his mouth and his face contorted too.

As Maaki and I laughed together I looked over at Hajime. Even with his sharp cool eyes covered, I could tell by his expression he was very much awake. I couldn’t help but smile evilly. You should no better than to not play games with me Hajime!

Maaki was preoccupied trying to open a gummy fish snack bag. He was pulling it with great force but it just wasn’t budging. Mattsun sat there staring at him struggle with a smile. Sadist.

“Hey Mattsun, could I ask you about something?” I pointed at Hajime. 

“Oh, what about ‘em?”

“Well, eh how do the two of you tell each other when you uh wanna explore some different avenues?” Hajime tried his best to hide that he was listening by faking a faint snoring noise. “Like Iwa-chan told me he has this crazy fantasy with—“

It was at this time Maaki finally bursted open his snack bag and little gummy fish flew everywhere. It even made its way over to the next section where Kindaichi, Kunimi, Yahaba, and Kyoken were all quietly sleeping. They all were snuggled under blankets and didn’t seem too fazed by the shower of fish. 

Kindaichi for a moment snuggled his head more into Kunimi’s. Kyoken shifted, wrapping his arm more around Yahaba. Who without missing a step curled more into his chest.

“Dude, they’re so gay.” Mattsun said as he picked on of the gummy fish off of Maaki’s crouch put it in his teeth and then prompted Maaki to take it. Maaki blushed then leaned in taking the fish. The way he wrapped his tongue around it was practically carnivorous. He must be crazy in the sack.

Maaki pulled back red faced and started to pick the other fish from the many corners of the car. Hajime made a small grumble noise that I could also suspect was fake. 

“Sorry, you were telling us about Iwaizumi’s, kinks do go on.” Mattsun blinked with his usual blankish stare. If you didn’t know him you couldn’t tell he was actually deeply interested. 

As I looked at Hajime I could see his eyebrows tighten and twitch. He was clearly trying not to make a face.

“Well, he said he would be open to a foursome and wanted me to talk about it with you two. He said he wanted to do triple bottom duty and be spanked and he wanted some urination play, too! Oh, oh, and he likes to call people daddy! He also would be open to doing it in public and being called a dirty—“

Hajime finally lost his temper and smacked me in the back of the head, “You asshole I never said any of that!”

“Ah, Iwa-chan! I didn’t know you were awake! You want a gummy fish!”

From his expression he clearly didn’t want a gummy fish. I playfully popped one into my mouth and stuck out my tongue. 

“You take that gummy fish of lies and shove it up your tight ass, Shittykawa!”

“Oh, so Oikawa’s ass is tight. See I told it would be Mattsun.” Maaki said dropping another fish into his mouth. 

“Iwa-chan! I was just having some fun!”

“You don’t need to make lies about my fantasies!”

“Oh, ho ho! So, you do have fantasies!” Mattsun looked intrigued, his mostly blank face had a raised eyebrow.

“Oooh, yeah tell us! I wanna know!” Maaki leaned in with his classic blank face as well. He had a spark in his eyes that I could imagine he wore during foreplay.

“You two shut it! Any of my fantasies have him purely in mind!” Hajime spat the words at them and instantly his face bursted bright red. “Don’t you dare!”

I could help but smile as he shoved his hand over my mouth and we both plopped down to the ground rather ungraciously.

Maaki and Mattsun were laughing as Hajime was trying to tickle me for laughing. The other 4 were finally awake and examined the situation. 

“What are you guys doing?” Yahaba said realizing Kyoken’s arm was wrapped around him and he immediately pulled away red faced.

“Iwaizumi-san was telling us his fantasies!” Mattsun leaned towards Yahaba taking a few of the many gummy fish that were on him.

“Mattsun! I said shut it! I will hurt you!” Hajime was even redder as he sat on top of me trying to swat at me. 

I lifted himself up kissing him on the cheek and his face grew even darker and he jumped up and started to make his way for the door. I grabbed him by the leg and he tumbled again. 

I was able to get on top this time as he had both hands covering his face. The boys all kept laughing but, seeing him extremely embarrassed on the floor made me a bit sad, to be honest. 

“Hey leave him alone!”

“Eh, Oikawa coming to your boyfriends rescue?” Mattsun said with an eyebrow raised. 

“Hell yeah! I’m the only one that can make fun of him!”

“Okay, fine we’ll just make fun of you instead, Jigglypuff!” Maaki had joined Mattsun in his quest to pick all the gummy fish off the others.

“Not that shit again! Why don’t you make fun of Kyoken? He’s got stripes in his hair!”

“I think Kyotani’s hair looks dope, bruh.” Mattsun bumped knuckles with Kyoken.

I felt something pop up under me. I looked down. Hajime was still covering his face and his neck was red too, “Shittykawa can you get off of me already!”

“Oh, sorry!” I jumped up and I wasn’t the only thing! 

“Looks like your bubble butt is in the realm of his fantasies!”

“Nah, Maaki it’s totally the in front of others thing. Like he likes to be observed. I get it. ” 

“Mattsun, you’re such a perve!” 

Kunimi looked uninterested in the conversation and was trying to negotiate with Kindaichi to get the red fish he had gathered. Yahaba was still pink and was trying really hard not to look at Kyoken. Kyoken with his always pissed off look was chewing on a gummy fish. 

Hajime was adorably standing up still red faced.

“You two are ones to talk! I bet you think of each other when you rub one out!”

Mattsun was working on opening another snack pack, “Well duh. Have you seen him?”

Maaki turned his hair color and was a big pinky frantic mess. “Mattsun! Don’t say stuff like that!” 

“Why not? It’s true. You never did that? Hmm, I’m insulted!”

“You two stop it! You’re scaring the children!” Hajime was back to his normal self and was pointing at Kindaichi.

Kindaichi was so startled that he just sat there with his mouth wide open, horrified. Kunimi took one look at him and lightly chuckled. Which for Kunimi equaled him rolling on the floor having a fit. 

“Think Kunimi was already poisoned.” Yahaba chimed in with a fluffed up smile. 

“Are still talking about dirty stuff? I have a question.” Kyoken grumbled 

“Oh, damn are we about to have the talk with our kids?” I couldn’t help but feel really curious about his question. 

He looked at the four of us with a straight face, “Does it hurt?”

We all just stared at him blankly taking it in. 

Maaki had a slight flush on his face, “Not if you prep properly.”

“Hmm, I thought so. Thank you for clearing that up.” Kyoken then went back to eating the gummy fish.

Yahaba turned away covering his face with his hand. He was so embarrassed that even his hands were red. He coughed, I suspect on gummy fish.

The air in the car shifted but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Mattsun and Maaki were feeding each other different small snacks. Kyoken was looking out the window. Yahaba had, for some reason, decided to look for something in his bag. I think he was just hiding his embarrassment in there. Kindaichi was drinking a juice box as Kunimi politely fanned his face. 

Hajime had abandoned his sleepy time mission. He had lifted up the arm rest and shifted his body into a more welcoming position. He made a pouty face and looked out the window as he lifted up his arm. 

I couldn’t help but chuckle as I curled under his beefy arm, “Man, I’m going to miss all this.”

“Did you say something?” Hajime’s voice was even deeper through his chest. It rung in my ear and sent a shiver through my body.

I shook my head rubbing his chest and before I knew his sweet smell took over me. Something so simple as the two of us sitting on swinging bench came to my mind. His fingers twisted into mine over the soft cushions between us. We were sitting a little bit apart but it honestly didn’t bother me. There was nothing else immediately around us just a swinging bench in the sky with a view of many tiny towns and a wide range of colors. He sat there with that permanent pout that gave me chills. He turned to me and smiled. A soft smile that I don’t see too often. 

We just rocked back and forth. It could’ve been years or seconds. But, in that moment but I couldn’t help but sigh, “I love you, Hajime.”

“Oikawa, do you think you’ll still want to be with me so far away?” He looked down and away so that I couldn’t see his face. 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

Hajime looked at me like something sour was in his mouth. Then he looked out at the view in front of us. The clouds around us seemed to morph from the pleasant colors they were in gray gloomy ugly fluffy puffs that gave me an overwhelming negative pulse throughout my body. 

“Well, what if I didn’t want you? Would you still want me?” His face was serious but not angry. It looked like he lost all emotion in his words. I wish he looked angry.

“Why wouldn’t you want me?” I could feel tears on my face and it began to rain. The rain didn’t go down into the city it came up towards us from the clouds under us. 

I couldn't help but cough on the fat drops as they came at me. It was a suffocating. I tried to hold on tighter to his hand and he pulled it away. 

“Seriously! You can’t honestly think that I want to deal with your showy arrogant ass for the rest of my life. You’re so full of yourself that’s it’s pathetic and disgusting to watch. Once I’m in those pants, I’m out.” he smiled but it was fake a cruel looking grin that made me feel like I could hurl.

I grabbed his wrist as he tried to turn away  
but he looked me in the eyes and spoke in a deep irritated voice that was a little fuzzy sounding now “Shittykawa, let me go.”

“What? No! Never! ” I could feel that all too familiar stress from loving him welling up in my chest again. He can’t leave. 

“Seriously! Let go of my hand! Shittykawa! I’m gonna lose it!” He looked furious. He started to shake me and I felt like I would fall of the bench. 

We were so high up and the rain was making everything slippery. The bench moved from underneath me and I felt the jolt that told my body. I pushed me back and I could feel the sensation of going to the ground. I’m going to die!

“I know I’m a lot! Please, don’t leave me!” 

I was back in the train car. It was bright and Hajime was holding me from falling off the chair. He looked a bit strained. He groaned at me, “You got heavier!”

I couldn’t bring myself to respond and just stared up at him. His yellow shirt pulling down a bit revealing the top of his tanned brilliant chest. 

He pulled me up onto the seat and I felt like I wasn’t secure as he pulled his hand away. My fingers were digging deep into his arm. 

He sucked his teeth, “I’m not going far just to the bathroom! Jeeze, clingy much? Now, hurry up and let go! I gotta go real bad!”

He pried my fingers off of him and he walked away past me. He rushed into the next car. As the door closed behind him something opened in me and I couldn’t stop the tears that started to overwhelm my face.

“Woah! Oikawa are you alright? Did you get hurt?” Maaki jumped up over Mattsun to be in the aisle next to me. 

He tenderly touched my face wiping some tears. He looked concerned and I just coughed out, “Am I a showy selfish jerk?”

Maaki looked over at Mattsun who looked confused. Maaki smiled, “Showy? Yes. Jerk? About 80% of the time. But, selfish? I don’t think so! Yeah, you like to do what you want but you’ll give us what we want if you know it’s something really want. That was a lot of wants! Um? Uh!”

Maaki was making a panicked face I think trying to decide if he was helping or hurting the situation more. 

He continued, “Oikawa, we love you because you’re a showy jerk! That’s the whole basis of your appeal!”

“So, you only like me because I’m physically appealing? What about when I’m ugly and old!”

“Wait? What? That’s not what I said!” Maaki started to a scowl and looked over to Mattsun for more assistance.

Mattsun looked me straight in the face and said, “Yes, we’re going to dump you as a friend when your old and wrinkly and ugly. You found us out!”

“Mattsun!” Maaki, Yahaba, and Kindaichi yelled in unison.

Something about his face made me start to chuckle slightly as tears still came down my face.

“Oi, who the hell made Oikawa cry?!” Hajime was back standing in the doorway and he flew to my side, “Don’t tell me you actually got hurt from earlier! Is it your knee?”

He looked so scattered as he practically shoved Maaki out of the way to look at me. He grabbed the sides of my face, “Is it your head? Did I not catch you in time?”

His face was so close to mine and it was making a mix between a pained and a hopeless expression. I could feel the heat radiating off of his hands that loving went along my body. It wasn’t a sexual touch but a peaceful one that flowed through my body and made my heart skip a beat.

Seeing him car so much, I couldn’t help but smile and my tears stopped. My face was still a little wet but I put it on his shoulder. 

“Sorry, Iwa-chan. I just had really awful dream.”

“Did it have aliens?”

I hoped he could feel the bigger smile that spread on my face through his shoulder, “No, you said you would stop loving me.”

He stopped rubbing my back for a moment and pulled my face up to look him dead in the eyes. “That will never happen.”

I didn’t feel like testing his patience and asking if it were true. I could tell from his aura and his piercing eyes that there was no doubt in his existence that he would crave mine. 

I leaned in and kissed him. It was tender and loving and filled me with a jolt of pain. 

“You also said that you just wanted me for my body and when you were done with it that you’d leave.”

He looked horrified, “Are you kidding once I got a taste I was addicted? I’m never letting go. I’d love you and your body even if you were a turnip!”

“That’s weird! I don’t want to be a turnip!” 

He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. He smiled rubbing my face with his strong fingers. 

“Ugh, You two get a fricken room or let us join in!” Mattsun threw gummy fish at us. He was leaning into Maaki and his long legs were stretched out into the aisle.

Maaki was fiddling with his hair. He tapped the top of Mattsun’s head. He then lightly kissed it.

A voice came from over head, “Hello customers we will be reaching our destination in about 5 minutes. Please take this time to secure your belongings and prepare to depart he train.”

“Ah, I guess we’re gonna have to put this conservation on hold until we get to the hot springs.” Mattsun winked at me.

It was less than an hour until we were at the doors of the hot spring. Maaki and Mattsun were hand in hand talking to the woman at the counter. She was slightly red. 

By the time they stopped flirting in front of her the returned with two keys. 

“Here you go, kid’s room.” Mattsun handed the key to Kunimi who looked less than excited to be referred to as a kid.

Maaki was holding the other key up showing us the number. Mattsun put his arms around us and whispered with a velvet voice, “The adult room.”


	7. Drink it up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yay! Okay let’s start truth or dare, Maaki!”
> 
> “What? I thought we were playing never have I ever?” Maaki raised his eyebrow and gave a little hiccup.
> 
> Toru swayed back and forth in my lap, “No, I suggested a drinking game _like_ never have I ever. I think truth or dare is a drinking game _like_ never have I ever.”

Mattsun’s arms around Toru and I felt strong and sturdy. I never really looked at him before but he had a strong jaw and a reliable demeanor. He smiled as he whispered, “The Adult Room.”

Toru got a slight blush on his face and instantly I was pissed the fuck off to say the least. I threw Mattsun’s arm off of me and pulled Toru away from him. 

“Mattsun, this joke is really starting to get on my nerves.” 

Mattsun looked hurt by my sudden rejection then he quickly covered it with a smile, “You’re so cute Iwaizumi-san.”

He smoothly walked over to Maaki, who looked concerned, and slide his arm over his shoulder. They walked in front of us as we made our way to the room. 

“Iwa-chan, you don’t be so jealous. I’ll always pick you.” Toru lightly whispered in my ear and then gave me a slight nib. 

I had to turn my head just a tad to look up at him, the bastard is taller than me, and I could see he was sincerely smiling. For a moment his crying face on the train popped in my mind. It was etched into my brain like an button that when pushed flooded me with guilt. His face being so heartbroken, like I’ve never seen it before. I couldn’t shake it from my mind even staring at this smile now.

If I don’t treasure this idiot then I am the real idiot. I would deserve to drown in guilt and sorrow. I would deserve the pain that he had on his face. I would deserve to never be happy ever again because I would betray my heart and myself, if I didn’t.

If I don’t treasure this idiot he’ll forget how much I love him. How much I love his stupid perfect swirly hair and watching him take the 25 minutes to make it swirly. How when he’s around all the air in the room is simultaneously taken out of me and given to me to sustain my life. 

I let out a big sigh and Toru’s face melted from joy into concern. He raised an beautiful arched eyebrow to prompt my response.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about how handsome you are.”

His face grew red and he instinctively covered it. He blinked a few times before he smiled a big toothy perfect grin. I grabbed his hand and had to tug on his arm a bit so he wouldn’t fall behind. 

The room was at the very end of a hallway. Kindaichi, Kunimi, Yahaba, and Kyotani were right behind us chatting away as much as two talkers and two silent people could. They all seemed to be ignoring us for the most part and Toru quickly looked at me and stole a kiss.

That’s dangerous. 

“Where’s your room?” I said trying to forget the fire in my chest.

“It’s next to your room.” Yahaba answered while hoisting his bag up his shoulder a little higher.

“Do you want to switch bags?” Kyotani looked at Yahaba with his stern eyes and offered his hand. 

“No, I’m okay I got it!” Yahaba’s face was red as he turned away and moved faster in front of Kyotani.

Kyotani raised an eyebrow slightly then gave a slight huff. Kindaichi was waddling a little by the weight of his two bags. Kunimi however had the smallest bag and was easily walking while looking at something on his phone grunting at whatever Kindaichi was chirping on about.

“Why do you guys have so much stuff anyway? We’re only here for 3 nights.” Toru’s velvet voice fluffed its way down the hall.

“Just, uh, some supplies you know, uh, to keep us young.” Yahaba chuckled with a face that clearly showed he was lying. He was beyond easy to read. 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow the way only he could, “That doesn’t sound suspicious at all. Now I’m —“

“Tada! We’re here!” Maaki shouted flinging open the door to the room. 

Mattsun patted Maaki on the butt to prompt him through the door. Kunimi tossed the key to Yahaba who put it in the neighboring door. 

“Ooh, look at that we’re here too! Have fun settling in! See you later! Haha!” Yahaba, clearly in a hurry, opened the door and walked in without another word. 

Kyotani, Kunimi, and Kindaichi walked in behind him avoiding eye contact with us and then closed the door.

“What’s with them?” Toru looked at the now closed door like there was some puzzle to be solved.

“Leave it. If they’re that bad at hiding it now. We’ll find out soon enough.” 

“Iwa-Chan! Don’t you have any curious bones in your body?”

I leaned forward putting my hand on his lower half and whispered into his ear, “There is only one bone I want in my body.”

A clear shiver went through him and he smiled deviously pulling me through the door into the hotel room.

“Woah! This place is huge!” Toru said looking around as he took off his shoes.

It was quite an impressive room. It was about ten to twelve tatami mats. You could have a two tea ceremonies at the same time in here. There was a door that lead to a balcony. It was fogged up.

“Is that what I think it is?” I couldn’t help but burst with excitement. 

“If you think it’s a private bath deck. Then, yes, it is what you think it is.” Mattsun smiled and something about the look on his face made me feel like he had a hidden motive. 

“Apparently, there was a big wedding party that booked about 80% of the hot springs. The bride and groom had second thoughts and called off the wedding. The lady checking us in was a real gossip.” Maaki had started to arrange his and Mattsun’s bags in the corner. 

Oikawa offered to take my bag and placed it in the other corner. Everyone was settling into the room and I decided to take a look at the bath. Immediately there was a burst of warmth once I stepped onto the deck. It was nice to the contrast of the cool fall days. 

It was large enough for at least ten to fifteen people. The shower section was neat and tighty like it was meticulously cleaned often.

“Nice ain’t it.” Mattsun slid through the door closing it behind him. 

“Why’d you close the door?” 

“Oh, I don’t want the heat getting in.” Mattsun smiled as he kneeled down dipping his hand in.

“Just spit it out already.”

“Oh? I think I’ve been very clear. I want the four of us to have fun together. Sorry should I spell it out for you?” 

He wore a smile but I could still tell he was being serious. It was a rare, “Why?”

“Don’t get me wrong Maaki’s still number one till the day I die and even in the next life but, doesn’t mean I don’t have eyes. You and Oikawa are hot beefy man cakes and Maaki and I talked about sampling you two.”

I was about to object to being called a “man cake” when there was a strange sound from inside. I heard Toru shout and couldn’t resist storming back into the room.

He was sitting with his knees up on the floor in a purple yukata. The color matched his skin perfectly, as any color would. His open yukata was displaying everything from his rock hard muscles wrapped in soft sweet smelling skin to his member that even not erect was still a sight to behold. Toru’s body was built just to rile me or anyone who had eyes and understood stupid godlike perfection. I dashed over and pulled his yukata close. 

“What happened?”

“Sorry, Iwa-chan I tripped on the strap. You don’t have to make that face.” He kissed me on the cheek and I felt my face get hot.

“Jeeze, Iwaizumi-san you’re so overprotective. You don’t have to hover over him so much. He’s a big boy.” Mattsun was back inside with us closing the door to the hot springs behind him with a snicker.

I couldn’t help but glare at Mattsun but he wasn’t even interested in us any more. Maaki was kneeling down fiddling with things in his bag and Mattsun was just calmly staring at him with soft eyes. He lightly stroked the back of Maaki’s head. Maaki took a second to look up at him and give a big smile. 

Toru’s hand found its way in mine and he pulled at me lightly. I snapped my focus to him.

“Iwa-chan you’re not going to put a yukata on?” He innocently looked up at me and I felt a jolt.

“Yeah, yeah, I will. Which colors are there?” 

He spoke in a fluffy voice,“Well since you’re so short you could probably just take the small size!” 

He smiled holding up a light blue yukata. It had dragons and flowers patterns all over it. His hair curled perfectly, as always, bounced with him as he chuckled at his stupid joke. His smile was brilliant and simultaneously annoying as all hell.

“Hey can I talk to you outside for a second?” 

He pouted. He probably wanted my reaction to be bigger but, still he followed me out into the hall. We closed the door behind us and were by ourselves in the hallway.

“Iwa-Chan I think—“

I shoved him against the wall, ran my fingers through his perfectly curled hair, shoved my tongue in his always blabbering mouth, felt his cool from the wind skin against mine, and just did everything in my power to devour him in that moment.

We gasped for air only for a second before his spit was back mixing with mine and the devious warmth of it connected us. His tongue was soft and talented. It wrapped itself not just around my own but my lust. It pulled and taunted me into him. I wanted nothing more than to strip him bare and stare at his supple erotic form and make no comment to give him that look of want only his eyes could make for me. I wanted him to be vulnerable like he could only be with me. I wanted him to be mine. Only mine. 

His moans suffocated me as he his hands shoved into my pants. He happily chuckled as he realized how excited I was for him. I felt him too on my hip. His non occupied hand lightly tugged the top part of my pants down making me pop out over the top. I undid the the strap around his waist that I had so carefully tied before opening his body to me. 

His lower half and mine found each other. Shaft to shaft his hands ran down them sending shivers through the both of us. Our precum lubing each stroke to effortlessly bring us closer. I took a soft bite on his bottom lip as he breathed a heated breath of relief on my face. I couldn’t help but let my lips travel down his jaw, down his neck, along his collar bone and just as I was about to slowly bend down to go there, there was a crashing sound to my left. 

We separated quickly fixing ourselves and frantically adjusted our clothing back to a possible “We weren’t just rubbing our dicks together in the hallway” fashion.

In the brief moment it took me to fix myself whoever made the big crash was cleaning up after themselves as well. It was Kindaichi. He was picking up ice off the floor. The door to his room was slightly open and there was a faint sound of music drifting into the hallway.

His whole face was red, “I tried to be quiet I swear! I wasn’t trying to stop the mood!”

Toru snapped around visibly irritated, “How much did you see?”

“Um, uh.” Kindaichi stuttered trying not to make eye contact with either of us.

“How much did you see, Kindaichi? I won’t be mad just tell me.”

Really? Anyone can see you’d eat him alive. 

Kindaichi was shaking with melting ice dripping down his arm. He briefly looked at me for help and then bowed his head, “I saw from when you pulled out Iwaizumi-san’s, uh, privates out of his pants.”

Ah, shit. 

“Liked when you saw you little perve? Is that a chub you got going on? Why’d you watch for so long?” Toru was heading towards him, potentially to strangle him but, before he could get any closer he stopped, “Why are you even in the hallway?”

“Really, Oikawa? We’re the one doing stuff and stuff in the hallway no need to yell at him.” Did I just refer to it as stuff and stuff?

“This perve was watching us! He could’ve coughed or shuffled or something!”

Okay, just ignore the logic of the man whose penis you were just rubbing in a public setting and grow angry at the man who just happened to watch said rubbing. Classic Toru.

“I wasn’t looking that much! I mean even if I was it looked really hot and and I was just getting ice for—“ Kindaichi stopped himself and looked at the door to the room. 

“Kindaichi, why do you need ice? You one of those perves that likes to rub ice on their junk for thrills!”

Who does that? 

“No, I just should go back in the room right!”

He reached for Kindaichi’s collar and Kindaichi instinctively jumped back and feel through the door. Instantly the music that was faintly drifting into the hallway came through full force. 

Toru looked through the door and then pushed his way through Kindaichi as well and into the room. Kindaichi tried to reach up and stop him but it was too late. 

“Iwa-chan! Get a load of this!”

I walked in behind after letting Kindaichi stand up. There on the table in the room between Kunimi, Kyotani, and Yahaba was an obnoxious amount of alcohol. There was beer, umeshu, whiskey, and even sake. 

Toru jumped up to the wall that was shared between the rooms and banged on it. The shuffling from the other side meant it was heard loud and clear.

It took some time but in came the other two. They both look rather annoyed for a second and then looked at the table and started to laugh.

The only thing I could think to ask was, “Where the hell did you get all this?” 

Yahaba nonchalantly was sipping on a beer swallowed, “Kunimi’s older brother just turned 20 and we asked if he could help us out. Want some?”

The third years all looked at each other. Maaki and Mattsun walked to the opposite side of the table and sat between Kunimi and Kyotani. They cautiously looked at the pile.

“No ice?” Maaki said calmly.

Kunimi looked over at Kindaichi. He gently put his hand on his leg effortlessly and blankly said, “Weren’t you supposed to get ice?”

“I dropped it.”

“Why?” Kunimi raised an eyebrow with a slight pout and then looked at the two of us. 

Toru and I were the only ones left standing while the others sat around the table and dug around the mound of liquor.

“We’ll get the ice!” Toru said in a classic Toru fluffy voice and as he turned to Kindaichi he gave a quick death glare, a classic Toru death glare. 

Toru grabbed my hand and I grabbed the ice bucket and we raced outside. We kept running till we were down the hall and we couldn’t even hear the slightest murmur of their music.

“What the hell just happened?”

Toru slid down the wall plopping on to the floor.

“Oikawa, what just happened? Because, if I have this right we were making out in the hallway doing stuff and stuff then all of a sudden we’re at a drinking party! What if we get caught?”

“Our seasons over anyway.” He said it so bitterly I felt the big rush of sadness punch me in the face.

“I guess you're right.” I plopped down next to him.

There was some silence where we caught our breath and just listening to the flow of nothing in particular around us.

“Are you really mad about Mattsun’s foursome ‘jokes’?” Toru was leaning forward and he tilted his head up to look up at me. 

His big brown eyes made me lost in him and I had no choice but to say the truth, “No, I just worry we haven’t gone all the way and they have or at least I’m pretty sure they have. I don’t want them to show us up.”

He blinked at me twice and started roaring with laughter, “Are you serious? That’s what you’re worried about?”

“I’m serious!”

“I know! I know! That’s what makes it funnier ooh Iwa-chan don’t pout!” 

He grabbed my cheeks and playfully pulled on them. He kissed my lightly but even that brief millisecond was filled with endless love that shot through my body. As he pulled back another chuckled grazed my lips.

“Do you wanna do it with them?”

He stopped laughing and thought for a second, “I feel like these are going to be the only people we’ll be close enough to do something like this with to be honest.”

“So, do you want to do it with them?”

He looked at me and leaned in dangerously with cunning eyes that also shined with wonder, “I think that we’re young and deserve to have some fun beyond the norm of school and club. I want a story to tell sometime somewhere.”

The look in his face dared me to bold and I swept into that energy of needing to do something bad.

“Oikawa, let’s go get tipsy and fuck our friends.”

If looks could make you an orgasm, I would’ve filled that hallway with my little soldiers off of his glance. He smiled and kissed me tenderly and pulled me up with the urge to go after him.

We made it to the ice machine and by the time we turned back to the room I still felt determined. 

As we entered they were drinking from different cans and Mattsun had just opened a very intimidating bottle of whiskey.

“Finally! My ice! Did you have to rub one out before you got it to us?”

“Kindaichi!” Flew out of Toru’s and my mouth at the same time!

“I didn’t say anything! I swear!”

“Oooh, what’s this? Sounds interesting Kindaichi tell your sempai a story I’m curious!” Mattsun grabbed some ice from the bucket and practically smashed it down into the whiskey cup. Whiskey spilled over the edge and on to the table. His other arm was around Maaki’s shoulder, who was drinking a beer with a smile and a raised eyebrow. 

Mattsun looked like he was in a yakuza movie with his beautiful candy next to him and henchmen around the table. He only thing missing was cigarettes and the smoky feel they’d give the room. I couldn’t help but think with the mischievous mood we were all in that he would puff away at one if provided with the materials. 

Kindaichi went to speak but Toru lifted himself up on his knees leaned over the table grabbing Mattsun’s glass chugging it all back and then plopping it back on the table. He wiped the edge of his mouth with his finger winked and said in a racey voice, “We’ll show you later.”

Mattsun looked at him and smiled. He didn’t have to say it for all of us to know that he was internally boasting about winning. 

Maaki’s eyebrows were furled together and he looked over at me, “Hey keep your boy in check.” 

I slapped Toru on the ass and he turned back to me flopping himself into my lap. His cheeks were slightly red and his eyes were slightly droopy. His face was warm as he nuzzled it into my thigh. That was fast.

“Now, now, Maaki everyone knows you’re my number one.” Mattsun had grabbed him by the chin and looked him in the eye.

Maaki gave him a light kiss and then turned away a deeper red than the beer in his hand had originally given him. 

“Jeeze, you guys are such horndogs.”

“Oi, Kyoken mind your sempai!” Toru shouted from my lap waving his arm wildly in the air. “You’re gonna miss my beautiful firm ass when I’m gone! Actually let’s play a drinking game!!”

“Wow, that was a quick subject change.” I muttered under my breath. 

Toru slunked his body upwards and pressed it into mine for balance. He breathed lightly on the top of my head. His sturdy figure was warm and the thin yukata separating him from my skin did nothing but tease my patience. He had that arousing aroma only he had. It seeped out of his skin like a horny beacon into the sexual abyss. 

“Drinking game yes? Yes? Yes!” Toru wobbled back and forth. He finally decided on a seat and it was in my lap. His ass was the meatiest pillow on the planet. He wiggled around making my legs more comfortable for him and my underwear tighter from me growing slightly, “How about a game like never have I ever?”

Yahaba, the closest to the two of us started to chuckle. His face was red and his hands slapped down on the table, “Sempai you are an evil genius!”

“Danka Shen my beige haired setter brothern. So, Yahaba’s in which means Kyoken is in because he’s got a hard on for him. You guys come on! You two fuck bots over there? Kunimi? Kindaichi?”

Maaki and Mattsun were eating each other’s faces on the other side of the table. They both did a thumbs up and continued to swap spit.

“Damn, you two there are children here you fucking animals. Kunimi? Kindaichi?” Toru continued on while throwing some small pieces of ice at Maaki and Mattsun. 

Kunimi and Kindaichi looked at each other and then both shrugged, “Sure. We’ll play.”

“Ooh, that was creepy. Try not to talk in unison during the game that freaks me out.”

They both chuckled and I slyly saw Kunimi wrap his fingers into Kindaichi’s, who blushed even more but didn’t pull his hand away. Maybe, we are bad influences on them. 

Toru turned his attention to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned in. His lips met mine and they were warmer than usual. He tasted like the whiskey he stupidly chugged but it was his tongue that was intoxicating me. He pulled back lightly biting my bottom lip and stared at me with the big, up to no good, brown eyes. 

“Yeah, I’ll play.” I said with the overwhelming feeling like I was going to regret agreeing to his game.

“Yay! Okay let’s start truth or dare, Maaki!”

“What? I thought we were playing never have I ever?” Maaki raised his eyebrow and gave a little hiccup.

Toru swayed back and forth in my lap, “No, I suggested a drinking game _like_ never have I ever. I think truth or dare is a drinking game _like_ never have I ever.” 

“Ah, come on Maaki never have I ever or truth or dare are basically the same. Both end up sexual or embarrassing anyway. Right, guys?” Mattsun had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. It was similar to the one Toru gives me before he pulls down my underwear. 

The others all looked around and didn’t object to the game _like_ never have I ever, truth or dare. 

I knew for fact if I objected Toru would complain and complain and complain so I guess there is nothing I can do. Yup, that instant regret was settling in now. 

Maaki took a sip of his drink and very confidently proclaimed, “Dare!”

Toru sipped some of beer and handed it me. He made a soft humming noise as he thought. The vibrations from his chest fluttered into mine, “I dare you to melt and ice cube on Mattsun’s body.”

An unsatisfied Mattsun said swiftly, “That’s it?”

“Oh, I wasn’t finished. I was pausing for dramatic effect it’s called artistry. Damn bruh. I want you to melt it only using your mouth.”

I drank from the beer can that I had been handed. This was something I was going to need to loosen up to be a part of this.

Toru handed a rather unfairly large piece of ice to Maaki which he grabbed with his mouth. Maakin winked at Mattsun and placed the ice cube on his neck.

We all sat and watched as Maaki made it travel down his collarbone and then opening the purple yukata Mattsun had on with ease. Mattsun’s muscular form displayed for all of us to see. His long torso had abs that perfectly tiled there way down to his lower half. I took a sip from the beer to calm this overwhelming strange urge to bite something.

His face was flushed and his eyes burning into Maaki’s face as he watched him work. Mattsun quivered at the cold touch but welcomed it with a light hum leaving his throat. Maaki pulled it down around to his chest and focused on Mattsun’s nipples which popped up from the cold. Mattsun let out a tortured gasp as the ice cube went down his abs and icy drops scurried ahead darkening his underwear. Maaki inched towards his crotch and just as it hugged his hip bone the ice cube was fully melted. 

Maaki let out a sad sigh and then kissed Mattsun’s semi-bulged lower half. Mattsun took a deep breath through his nose and let it out with a, “Wow.”

We all couldn’t help but clap for Maaki’s performance. He stood up and took a wobbly bow then fell down into Mattsun’s open arms. 

I finished the beer and was immediately handed a glass of whiskey by Toru he gave me a kiss on the cheek and nibbled on my chin then whispered in my ear, “Liquid courage.”

Maaki chuckled as Mattsun ruffled his hair playfully. He looked determined now to choose someone to torment, “Alright, Kindaichi, truth or dare?”

Kindaichi looked stunned. He’s always the most embarrassed in these situations so there wasn’t any surprise when he uttered, “Truth.”

“Pft, figures you’re so adorable Kindaichi. Okay then, do you like someone?”

Ah, that’s cruel.

“Hey, aren’t the rules you can chug a drink if you don’t want to do the dare or tell the truth?” I said without looking in Toru’s direction. I could feel the heat of his annoyance that his fun was being controlled.

“Yeah, I heard that too somewhere.”

Thank you, Yahaba. 

Kindaichi looked around at everyone but Kunimi. His interest in him was so noticeable that he didn’t even have to say it for everyone to know. Kindaichi looked at Kunimi finally and then picked up a beer cracked it open and downed it. When he finished dribbling down his chin and on his clothes he smashed the can, “Kyotani, truth or dare!”

Kunimi looked disappointed for a second but then smiled into a cup of umeshu he was drinking. He flashed me a look and bobbed his head. Man is he patient. 

Kyotani, who was as always just quietly there, looked at Kindaichi, who was now redder and more wobbly, and said, “Dare.”

“I, uh, dare you to, uh, switch shirts with Yahaba but, you can only use one hand and he can’t do anything.”

The supposed third years in the room all “Oohed.” The whiskey that was in my hand was about half full now and I could feel just a tingling warmness throughout my body. The hottest area would be my crotch where Toru still mercilessly sat with his perfect ass and intentionally or unintentionally rubbed my lower half. I couldn’t help but harden up a bit and yearn to interact with him. My lips felt numb but in the best way and I kissed the back of his shoulder softly. 

He turned to me and I could see the sloshiness of how I felt on his face. He leaned into me and kissed me and an indescribable feeling to take everything from him rushed over me. After the breath we finally let out after what felt like every moment of my life he put his forehead to mine.

“Hey, Iwa-chan I wish you were wearing a yukata too.”

Oh, Toru you really do work in your own world, “I’ll change later in the room. You could help me.”

He chuckled, an honest sweet chuckle, that was rare especially with people around, regardless of whether they were watching us or not. He kissed my face lightly, “For now though let’s watch them undress and redress.”

Kyotani and Yahaba were standing face to face. Kyotani decided to use his right hand and he tenderly slid it up Yahaba’s side. Yahaba’s peach skin peeked out from under his shirt. Kyotani’s hand traveled up to Yahaba’s right shoulder. 

Even under the shirt I could see that his fingers were gently caressing as he managed to tap Yahaba’s arm lightly making his arm instinctively go up. Once one sleeve was off he took a step closer to get to the other one. 

They only had a little distance between them and they both grew redder whether it was from the alcohol or embarrassment the rest of us couldn’t really tell. Kyotani got the second sleeve and the last part was over the head. He took a deep breath stroking his hand up Yahaba’s chest. He lightly grazed his face and with the gentlest touch managed to pull it over his head.

Yahaba had his eyes closed, tight, and looked like he was holding his breath. I couldn’t help but think it was for the best because Kyotani rather easily took of his own shirt only inches away from Yahaba and if he saw that much skin close to him, he just might die.

Mattsun whistled, “That’s the stuff!” 

Kyotani with great care got the shirt over Yahaba’s head. There was a brief moment where Kyotani stopped and stared at him. He stroked the side of Yahaba’s face lightly and tenderly and smiled lightly. It was in that moment anyone could see the loving side people never get to see. He wrapped each sleeve back on to him and pulled the last little bit over Yahaba’s trembling form. 

Kyotani quickly and with none of the care he showed Yahaba put back on his own shirt. Yahaba still stood there as if anticipating a next event. Kyotani leaned into him and lightly whispered against his cheek, “Good work.”

Yahaba opened his eyes and sat down really quickly and then he fumbled around on the table looking for his drink. He seemed like he would explode from the joy as he sipped on a fruity glass of umeshu.

“Alright, Kyotani pick someone!” Mattsun said before blowing a raspberry on Maaki’s cheek. 

Kyotani looked thoughtfully around the room and with some residual emotion he said, “Kunimi.”

Kunimi stared blankly over a cup that was mainly ice but previously had umeshu in it. “Dare.”

“Wow, everyone’s brave today!” Maaki said sloshing a bottle sake into a cup.

Kyotani thought briefly and said, “I dare you to kiss the most handsome man in the room.”

“Oh, ho, ho, Iwa-chan don’t get jealous now.” Toru chuckled into my cheek. 

“I’m pretty sure Kunimi has someone else in mind but, I’ll take that kiss.” 

He puffed out his pouting lips and leaned into me for a quick peck.

Kunimi took a big swig of his umeshu. He placed it down on the table carefully and then stood up to everyone’s surprise. He walked around the table once and then back to his seat. He looked ever so slightly panicked as he sat back down.

“Sorry, I just needed a second.” He grabbed Kindaichi by the arm and took a light breath over his lips. 

Kindaichi closed his eyes tightly to which Kunimi chuckled and leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“Ah, that’s sweet.” Maaki the romantic sighed.

“Boo! I wanted tongue!” Mattsun the pig grunted. 

Kindaichi’s whole face flushed an even brighter red as he placed his hand were Kunimi’s lips were. He smiled delightfully and then plopped his head on the table. 

“God, you’re all so adorable.” Toru chuckled out in a really condescending manner that only he could do with such a velvet voice.

Kunimi glared over at him, “Truth or Dare, Oikawa-sempai.”

Toru sipped from my glass, I guess our glass, of whiskey. He smiled ready for the challenge, “Dare me chump!”

Kunimi’s face was cool and calm, “I dare you to profess your love for Iwaizumi in your birthday suit.”

Everyone around the table laughed I couldn’t help but feel extremely embarrassed and did my best not to show it. Toru skulled the whiskey and with one more quick little butt rub he stood up. He stood over me with one leg on each side and slid his finger under the strap of his yukata. He slowly pulled the strap from around his waist and threw it over his shoulder. It landed in Kunimi’s drink and he let out an unimpressed grunt. 

Toru looked me in the eyes and slowly revealed his strong and pale shoulders. He pulled his yukata slightly open in front of me exposing a nice long section of his beautiful body to me. In my foggy state, I couldn’t help myself, even with people in the room, but let my hands wander up his firm thigh and back down it again. I helplessly looked up into and he winked as he stroked under my chin. I could feel myself being pulled up by the power of his gaze. He stepped one foot on to the table and his hand left my chin. He then dropped the whole thing to the floor to bare it all for the rest. 

Mattsun whistled like a dog and Maaki gave a “Hot Damn!” Kunimi and Kyotani looked mildly impressed for their constantly plain faced selves while Yahaba and Kindaichi were just staring their mouths wide open.

What wasn’t there to be awestruck about? He was like David carved out of marble and he haughtily walked right into the center stage on the table like he always demanded. Everyone rescued their drinks from the table as he shoved things around with his feet. Surprisingly all the items on the table moved seamlessly from him, like even his god like form commanded them not to spill or make a mess. 

I’ve liked to think my whole life that I’ve never really seen Oikawa Toru do something I would consider unsavory. And, for some reason that didn’t change today even, however inhumanly possible. 

Toru was able to gracefully waved his hips making his member windmill as he screamed, “I love Hajime Iwaizumi with all my heart! I’ll love him till I die and even more after that!” 

Everyone bursted laughing in the room as he danced more and shouted more about how much he loved me. I couldn’t help but look up in awe at the man that I loved fearlessly professing his love for me, no matter how moronic. Maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that my heart had exploded and there was no need for repair or maybe it was something crazy like love but I couldn’t help the unexpected tears that flooded my face. I couldn’t take the stupid smile, that was delightfully painful, off my face. 

The others all kept laughing as he with one last shake plopped down from the table and into my lap. Still nude, he wrapped his legs around my body and gave me a ravenous kiss like he was trying to eat me alive as his final act.

He was warm like a little heater and smelled like booze but in a sexy way with a hint of his shampoo. We didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the room. The others were still laughing or pouring themselves another drink, probably.

As we kissed I ran my hands down his bare back immediately painfully aware that everyone else could see his lovely body. I pulled his yukata that he masterfully dropped before back up over his shoulders. Toru let out something like a grunt to show he was annoyed or it could’ve been that he was enjoying our kiss? 

He pulled back from me sloppily connecting us with a few spit strings. He smiled a big smile leaned into my face and shouted, “Iwa-Chan, truth or dare!” 

The others perked up in anticipation for my embarrassment. I didn’t look over his broad shoulders to know that the others were snickering into their cups, waiting.

Toru towered over me in this position, his eyes seemed to be glazed over not by the alcohol but a nefarious desire. His lips curled up in a intimidating fashion that I could only assume was another thing passed down to him through evolution.

I knew if I said truth it would get me an earful for possibly the rest of my life. I must be a sadist, “Dare.”

Toru jumped up too happily and wrapped the rest of his yukata around him and sloppily tied it. The looseness on the top let his chest show in a rather irratatingly sexy fashion. 

He chuckled to himself and proclaimed to the room, “I dare you to ask the room next door for some sugar,” He turned to me and licked his lips “in your undies.”

I very calmly grabbed another drink from off the table and took a sip. I handed it to him as I stood up and got in his perfect face. I slipped off my shirt and shoved it into his chest. I kept eye contact as I wiggled out of my pants while taking the cup back. 

I smashed the rest of the drink. The umeshu was really sweet and I tried not to twist my face as I dropped the ice cubes into a nearby glass and walked towards the door.

“Oh, ho, ho, I gotta watch this!” Mattsun chuckled as he hoisted Maaki up and following after me. The rest for them followed afterwards.

I didn’t bother to put on shoes as I stepped out into the hallway, “Which one?”

Toru stood in the doorway licking his lips staring at my toned ass in my underwear.

“Shittykawa! Which door?”

“Oh, sorry I was lost in your ass.”

“You’re welcome.”

He raised an eyebrow, “That one.” He pointed at the door across from our room. 

I bitterly knocked and the door swung open and there in the doorway stood Karasuno’s second setter. He looked down and then back up. He leaned against the frame, arms crossed called over his shoulder, “Who ordered a half naked ace with washboard abs and cute black undies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted them all to have a moments in the chapter.
> 
> I also couldn’t resist bringing in Karasuno.  
> Let’s just see where this takes us. 
> 
> We still have a some time in the hot springs.


End file.
